Turning Tables
by heyOB
Summary: When Harry is eight he wins a camera and begins to photograph the neglect and abuse he suffers. He flips the tables on the Durselys blackmailing them into treating him reasonably. Harry is very perceptive and anyone will have a hard time trying to manipulate him. Smart!Manipulative!Grey!Slytherin!Harry, Manipulative!Dumbledore, some Weasley and Dumbles bashing. T for language
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any or any of its characters they belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers

**Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey 1988**

Harry Potter was much smarter than the average eight year old. This wasn't because he read a lot of books, it was because he understood people. Understanding people's motivations and actions would usually be quite the feat for an eight year old but Harry learned to read people because it was essential for his survival. Being able to tell what mood his aunt, uncle and cousin were in could mean the difference between being locked in his cupboard for a week without food or an impossibly long list of chores. He also knew that his uncle was a lot smarter than he looked. Uncle Vernon would never hit him in a way that would leave marks and he had somehow managed to convince all of Harry's neighbors and teachers that an eight year old was somehow akin to the anti-Christ, so that no one would ever offer Harry any help. Ironically it was from his uncle who hated him so much that Harry learned the most about people and how to manipulate them.

Harry never held any illusions that he could make his family like him. In fact his aunt told him this. Frequently. He also knew that normal children, even unwanted nephews thrust upon "respectable British citizens" after the death of their "deadbeat parents", didn't usually sleep in cupboards when they lived in a four bedroom house with three other people. Another thing Harry observed was about his parents. His aunt and uncle were lying about them. He didn't notice it at first but the rants and tangents his aunt and uncle went off on often held discrepancies. The last and most important thing Harry discovered, was that he was a freak. Not a freak like his aunt insisted, but a freak in rather useful ways. How else could he survive a week without food, talk to garden snakes, grow back his hair overnight, or disappear and reappear on the school roof?

Harry was resigned to his fate when an opportunity presented itself at school. That day there was a substitute teacher whose opinion of Harry had not been soiled by the lies his uncle spread about him. Harry wasn't going to tell on his family to the teacher. He suspected his uncle could talk, or if it came down to it bribe, his way out of trouble if it was just Harry's word against his and Harry would be much worse off. No, the opportunity was a trivia quiz, more specifically the prize for winning this quiz: a disposable camera (along with some other irrelevant treats.) Normally Harry kept his head down in school and never called attention to himself. He made sure his worked scored lower than Dudley, who_ really was_ as stupid as the beached baby whale he resembled, because doing better than "precious Duddykins" would earn his aunt's wrath. But he _needed_ that camera. Harry was not extraordinarily book smart, mainly because he wasn't allowed to have them at home but he was smarter than most of his classmates (really when no one will be your friend and your cousin's favorite game is Harry Hunting there wasn't much else to do but pay attention in class). That being said, Harry easily won the trivia quiz and the camera.

When he got home Dudley threw a pathetic blubbering fit to Aunt Petunia. Naturally, she was furious. She took away Harry's prizes (except for the camera which Harry had hidden in his extremely baggy clothes in anticipation for the scene Dudley would cause) and whacked Harry heavily on the head with a wooden spoon. Even though the wound smarted badly Harry was nearly smiling. That would leave a bruise. His aunt then bodily threw Harry into his cupboard shouting that he could forget about eating that weekend. Once in his cupboard Harry shoved his blanket against the door crack so the camera flash would not be seen and began taking photos of his living arrangement. He felt his head to see that a lump had formed where he was hit and he took a picture of that too. That night he went to sleep smiling even though his stomach was empty. The tables would soon be turning in the Dursley house.

Over the next month Harry documented and took photos of the abuse he suffered. His torn up hands and sunburnt skin after pulling weeds without gloves, more bruises and bumps he suffered from his cousin and sometimes aunt, burns from cooking, and even a dog bite he got from Aunt Marge's prized pet Ripper. Finally the film ran out and he was ready. He snuck money from Dudley's room who would hardly notice and few pounds missing and if he did hopefully it would be too late. He went to the store after school (he had to walk home while Dudley rode with Aunt Petunia) to get the film developed and ordered two copies. The next day he went back and got them storing the negatives in case he would need more. When he got home he hid one of the copies in under a loose floorboard he had discovered when he had to clean Dudley's spare bedroom and kept the other set on him.

That night at supper he sat down at the table after serving his relatives, "Boy, what do you think you're doing!?" barked Vernon.

Smiling Harry addressed his uncle who was the smartest and most reasonable of the bunch, "I think it's time we had a talk" he said casually and produced the photos, "You see, I don't think the police would approve of what they see here" Harry spread the pictures his uncles face reddening at each photo. He glanced sharply at Petunia who he had told never to leave marks on the boy, Petunia paled.

"They're never going to see those," Vernon sneered cruelly, "Give them here boy or you won't eat or see daylight for a week!" He made a grab at the photos but Harry evaded him.

"Ah, ah, ah," Harry tutted, "I wouldn't do that if I were you," Vernon gave Harry an assessing look because Harry had hardly ever talked back since he had learned better and was acting completely different than the meek broken boy he usually pretended to be around them. Even though Vernon had a fierce temper and severe hatred for Harry he was, after all, a business man.

"Why not boy?" he spat "Without them you have nothing, no one would ever believe you,"

"Because," Harry said smirking "These aren't my only copies." Vernon's eyes narrowed trying to read him. Harry could tell that Vernon was completely re-evaluating everything he knew about Harry Potter.

His aunt who had been blessedly silent so far spoke up, "We will just beat the location out of you, you freak. Then lock you up in your cupboard for a few days, you heal freakishly fast no one will ever know!"

Vernon shot Petunia a sharp look which caused her to flinch. She knew better than to interrupt him. He turned back to evaluate Harry, "Well boy, why shouldn't we do that?" He glared daggers at Harry, his eyes holding the promise that he could do just that without remorse.

Harry would have usually pretended to be intimidated by these looks but now he held Vernon's gaze and tilted his head smirking, "Because I would never tell you." As his uncle stared him down Harry could tell that his uncle believed it, "The school would get suspicious the longer I'm gone and the first day you let me out I would go straight to the police. Anything else you did to me would just be further proof. And if the police get involved…" Harry gave a mock worried face, "Oh no, what would the neighbors think?" he said playing right into Petunia's biggest fear.

Dudley who was watching the exchange like a television show, (most likely not understanding half of what was happening) got upset with being ignored for over five minutes punched Harry in the arm. Normally his parents would encourage this behavior or begin fawning over how tough and strong he would be when he was all grown up, now however Vernon pulled him away from Harry, "Stop it, boy." Shocked at being addressed by Harry's moniker Dudley began bawling and whining. Harry who had not stopped staring at Vernon had smirked pointedly after Dudley had hit him.

"Vernon what on earth-?" Petunia said fawning and cooing at the blubbering Dudley.

"Out. Get out," He said sharply, "And take Dudley with you" Petunia looked shocked by this but she was beginning to get disturbed by Harry's behavior. She obeyed Vernon ushering Dudley out of the room promising to take him for ice cream. "Well boy, what do you want?" Vernon was in his businessman mode that Harry had heard when he had clients over.

"Well, I'm not unreasonable," Harry said, "I just have a few requests. You see, I have no desire to go to foster care or an orphanage and you, I'm sure, have no desire to lose your job, get precious Duddykins taken away, or even go to jail," after a few seconds Vernon nodded reluctantly ceding the point. "All I want is the guest bedroom, regular meals, clothes that fit, and I will do the same amount of chores as Dudley and if you want me to do more I would like to be paid. But ultimately what I want, is to be left alone. If you stay out of my way I will stay out of yours." Vernon thought hard evaluating his options. He knew if those photos got to the police he could lose Dudley and his job, the thought of going to prison with all the riff-raff was enough to make him shudder. He could try to bribe his way out with the police but that was very risky, he could also throw Petunia under the bus because he hardly ever hit the boy and try to get custody of Dudley, but he loved his wife and he would probably lose his job and reputation in the fall out. It would also make it look like he couldn't control his wife (he had old-fashioned views about women). 'Really,' he sighed mentally, 'giving Harry what he wanted is my only option.'

"You can't have the guest room we need that for company but you can use Dudley's spare bedroom. You will buy secondhand clothes with the money you make doing the yard work and that is my final offer." He bluffed, really if the boy persisted he would have to give him what he wanted. Harry had known his uncle would make a counter offer so he had made higher demands than he thought he needed and was actually a little surprised by the offer. He could tell that he could get more out of Vernon but decided to let him feel like he had more control than he really did, people liked to feel like they had some control.

"Agreed," Harry said offering his hand, "However I will be keeping the photos in case you forget our bargain." Vernon reached out and shook Harry's hand. Vernon had gained a grudging respect for the boy over this exchange, 'He would make a fine business man' he thought 'if he wasn't a freak like his parents.' He still hated the boy and the freakishness he represented but now he would, at least, show more caution around him.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any or any of its characters they belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers

* * *

**Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey July 24-25, 1991**

Over the next three years Harry's life changed significantly. His uncle kept his word, much to the chagrin of his aunt and cousin. Soon after the deal Vernon had tried to teach Dudley how to do business but had failed spectacularly, that boy really was just stupid. Vernon stopped poisoning the teachers' opinions about Harry and he began to excel in school. Harry hadn't made any close friends, not because he couldn't, but because they were the same people who had ignored him or even joined in when Dudley mocked him and when Dudley would beat up people who were even remotely friendly to Harry. Harry decided he had no need for fair weather friends. He began to avidly read and study and was soon topping the charts in his classes. Harry found he actually enjoyed yard work once he had gardening gloves and was able to make enough money to pay for his needs. He was mostly ignored at home but that suited him just fine. "Freakish" things had happened with less frequency around him which seemed to cut down on the rants his aunt made. He was now allowed to attend business dinners and he proved to be adept at gaining the favor of clients. He was subtle enough that it was not obvious like Dudley's attempts ("I'm writing a paper in school about my hero and I chose you" Really? That had been painful to sit through). Uncle Vernon began to actively show him grudging respect and started to rant about politics and business to Harry instead of his wife because Harry actually understood him and gave him good ideas. Vernon even earned a promotion at work for using one of Harry's ideas (not that he ever admitted that, but Harry knew).

Harry was working on applying for scholarships to schools, even though Vernon respected him he wouldn't pay for him to go to Smeltings, (not that Harry wanted to go anyways once he saw that daft costume) when his Hogwarts letter arrived. At first he thought it was a joke but he didn't know anyone who would play one on him he then concluded it was some scam (a creepy one at that, addressed to his bedroom? Just who are these people?). But the next day when Dudley got the mail and three letters arrived his aunt and uncle's reaction was revealing. They shoved Harry and Dudley out of the kitchen and began to discuss "them" in hushed voices saying they were sure had gotten the "freakishness" out of Harry. Harry returned to his room leaving Dudley to continue eavesdropping. He fished the letter he had gotten the day before out of the rubbish bin and reread it. A wizard. Was that what he was? Did that mean his parents were wizards too? The Dursley's always insisted they were freaks so that could make sense. They probably didn't die in a car accident either if that was the case. He took out a pen and paper to write back:

Dear Deputy Headmistress McGonagall,

I would like to find out more about your school before committing to attend. I, to be quite frank, am skeptical to its existence because of its claim to be a school of witchcraft and wizardry but my relatives are behaving suspiciously, making me somewhat inclined to believe could be possible. If you could please send information about your school it would be most appreciated. Thank you, and sorry for any inconvenience.

Sincerely,

Harry Potter

He looked back the letter, send by owl? What on earth does that mean, was it some sort of wizard lingo? He glanced out the window and saw an owl sitting on the tree. Perhaps they mean a literal owl? He opened his window and the owl flew in. He saw that there was a pouch bearing the same crest on it as his letter. Perhaps they are like carrier pigeons? "Um," Harry said feeling ridiculous for talking to a bird, "Do I er give this to you?" the owl hooted and nodded. Harry folded up his letter and placed it in the pouch. The bird promptly flew off out the window. 'Well that was strange' Harry thought.

* * *

**Hogwarts, Unplottable Location, Scotland July 26, 1991**

Minerva McGonagall burst into the headmaster's office fuming. "Would you care for a lemon drop Minerva?" Albus asked, ignoring her obvious distress.

"No Albus, I would not care for a ruddy lemon drop!" Her Scottish accent was beginning to bleed through with her temper, "Explain this!" she thrust a letter at Albus Dumbledore. He read it over infuriatingly slowly, "Well he seems like a well-mannered lad."

"He seems like a-?" she spluttered, "He didn't know anything about magic, Albus! Are you sure those muggles are really suitable guardians, depriving a boy of his heritage like this?"

"I'm sure everything is perfectly fine Minerva." he looked at her imploringly "Do you really think so little of me that you think I would let young Harry live with unsuitable people?" he asked. Minerva looked abashed and insisted that was not the case. "Well I will send our friend Hagrid over to show Harry around."

"Albus, send Hagrid? Hagrid is my friend of course," she said when Albus looked about to interrupt, "No Hagrid is not the best choice to introduce someone into the wizarding world. I will go like I do with the muggleborn students. I won't take no for an answer, Albus." She said harshly and swept out of the office not leaving him anytime to interrupt. Albus Dumbledore looked back at the letter from Harry. This was troubling. The letter was very well written and it sounded like the boy didn't have any help with it either. Regretfully, this was not good news. Albus, in general, liked to see his students succeed but if Harry was as intelligent as he sounded there could be major problems with his Plan. It was also too bad he wrote Minerva instead of him. Hagrid taking him to Diagon Alley was part of The Plan. He would have to introduce Harry to the Philosopher's Stone a different way now.

* * *

**Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey July 26, 1991**

Minerva McGonagall walked briskly down the street of Privet Drive for the first time in ten years wondering if she had made a mistake back then. Not knowing about magic? Harry Potter? That should never have happened. She knew Privet Drive offered some very important protections for Harry but it remained to be seen if those protections were worth it. She was wearing a dark green muggle dress (she was much better at blending in than many of her colleges.) Sending Hagrid? Now that would have been the height of folly! As she approached Number 4 she saw a boy out working in the garden. He had messy black hair and was rather slim. 'That must be Harry' she thought. When she got closer he looked up giving her a wide friendly grin his brilliant green eyes shining behind thin rectangular wire frames, "Good morning ma'am, may I help you?" She was nearly stunned by how much he looked like James did but his demeanor and eyes both screamed Lily.

"Yes I am looking for Mr. Harry Potter, I am a representative of a school that is interested in him," she said although she was aware she was speaking to Harry. She didn't want to make him uncomfortable.

"That would be me," he said removing his gloves and extending his hand. She shook it and introduced herself. "Come on inside my aunt and uncle are out now but will be back soon," Harry certainly hoped they wouldn't but was not about to tell her that. They walked inside and he led her to the sitting room, "Would you like some tea?" he asked.

"No thank you Mr. Potter. I am here from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and I am here to introduce you to the wizarding world." She began to pull out pamphlets and brochures that were given to muggleborn students. She looked him in the eye, "Although I must confess I am surprised you do not already know of it"

Harry nodded, "I assume that's because at least one of my parents attended your school," McGonagall looked surprised that he had deduced this, "I was able to figure it out from what my relatives have said and the fact that you expected me to know."

"Yes, both of your parents went there in fact James and Lily were two of my favorite students" she saw Harry mouthing "James and Lily" as if to test the words out in his mouth. Suspicious she asked, "Do your relatives not talk about them at all?"

"It brings up bad memories, I think" he said not answering directly because yes, in fact his parents used to often be topics of much discussion. He also answered truthfully because he was sure memories his aunt and uncle had of them would be classified as "bad". McGonagall nodded seeming to accept this. They went over the muggleborn brochures and talked about Hogwarts and the wizarding world. When they had finished Harry agreed that he would attend in September.

"Would you like for me to wait until your aunt and uncle get home?" she asked. They, thankfully, hadn't come home during the meeting. When Harry politely declined assuring her he could tell them everything she handed him the key for his bank vault. His eyes narrowed when he saw it.

"Now why would Hogwarts, the _school_, have my bank key?" he asked emphasizing the word school to show he thought it highly inappropriate.

Minerva was a little taken aback by this, "Well the headmaster Albus Dumbledore was very good friends with your parents and we need to get access to the account to pay for your schooling" she reasoned while wondering to herself just why Albus had it.

"But I had not confirmed my attendance until a few minutes ago, surely you don't mean you have already taken my money out?" Harry said. After observing her for a while he realized that she too was questioning why this Dumbledore had his key so he relented, "I'm sure there is a perfectly good explanation," he said and smiled winningly. McGonagall looked a little confused by his sudden change in demeanor but turned to leave.

"Oh and Mr. Potter, you will find that you name and image are quite famous in the wizarding world so don't be alarmed if you receive some attention," He nodded and she left leaving Harry with a lot to think about.

* * *

Author's note: In this story my Dumbledore will be very manipulative but ultimately good (well however "good" he could be all things considered) He has a skewed idea of right and wrong but he believes he is really doing everything for the best


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any or any of its characters they belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers

Author's note: I've decided to start making the chapters longer

* * *

**Chapter 3 Diagon Alley, London July 31, 1991**

Harry had informed his uncle that he was attending the school his parents went to. Going out of his way not to mention words like "wizards" and "magic" to prevent him from making a scene, "magic" was a cuss word in 4 Privet Drive. His uncle reluctantly allowed it, (as if he could have stopped Harry) after Harry told him that it was all paid for and reminded him that he would be out of the Dursleys' way for ten months a year. Harry still had to find his own way to London, but that was fine by him. He decided to go on his birthday as a treat for himself. He had thought about what McGonagall had said about his name and image being famous and decided to alter his appearance a little. He had heard her describe his father having wild black hair and glasses and his mom's bright green eyes. He couldn't do anything about the glasses with his current finances but he decided to get his hair trimmed shorter. He discovered that it did not look so wild cut short. It did, however, end up making the scar on his forehead more easily seen. He figured his scar was rather distinctive trait so he put on some of his aunts makeup over it and flopped on a hat for good measure.

He arrived at the Leaky Cauldron early that morning and marveled how such an apparently important landmark could look like such a dump. He followed a family into the back alley and watched as the mother tapped the bricks with her wand and opened the archway revealing Diagon Alley. 'Now this is a magical alley' he thought in appreciation looking in awe at the bright colors and activity happening in Diagon Alley. He had to consciously stop himself from gaping. Harry knew from his relatives, who were extreme xenophobes, that looking like a foreigner is not always appreciated. He figured some wizards might feel the same way.

While looking around (more discreetly now) he saw a sign over Flourish and Blotts that alarmed him. "HARRY POTTER, THE BOY-WHO-LIVED BIRTHDAY SALE" Harry stared at it shocked. 'I'm famous for _living?'_ he thought incredulously. Harry began to realize that McGonagall's warning had been a massive understatement. He also began to feel stupid for coming here on his birthday. He entered the shop with his head ducked and went over to the section labeled with his name and apparent moniker. He picked up a book _Harry Potter Adventure Series: Harry Potter and the Ghastly Ghoul_ it had an illustration on the cover that was actually pretty close to what he looked like when he was younger, down to the round-frame glasses he had gotten in primary school.

He flipped the book over. The back advertised that the novel was about Harry's 5th birthday party when he rescued unsuspecting party-goers from a terrifying ghoul. 'Jesus Christ,' he thought 'are there any solicitors in the wizarding world?' he distinctly remembered hiding from Marge's dog Ripper in a tree on his 5th birthday, certainly not battling a ghoul. He glanced at some of the other books in this "Adventure Series" some of the titles included _Harry Potter and the Dreadful Dragon _and_ Harry Potter and the Horrible Hipogriff. _'Wizards sure seem fond of alliteration,' he thought wryly. He picked up a more educational looking book to see just what it was that he had become famous for.

"On October 31, 1981 He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named attacked the Potter house. Little did he know he would meet his match in young Harry! Harry battled and defeated the Dark Lord ending his reign of terror leaving Harry unharmed except for his legendary lightning bolt scar. Every Halloween the wizarding world rejoices and celebrates the anniversary of the defeat of You-Know-Who." the book then continued, almost as if in a footnote, "Harry's parents James and Lily Potter did not survive the attack."

Harry decided then and there that the wizarding world was, all-in-all, rather daft. He flipped through the book and learned about this He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. He decided if someone defeated this Dark Lord it certainly wasn't him. From what he heard from Professor McGonagall he had pretty normal cases of accidental magic, maybe a bit above average, but nothing of the "Dark Lord defeating" caliber. Harry thought it was much more likely his parents had done something, even if they ended up being killed. Harry decided to get to the bank and made a note to get in touch with a good solicitor.

Harry went back out into the alley and saw an imposing building down the street that had to be bank and started towards it. He saw a sign on the building that read:

_Enter Stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

Harry was not completely surprised to see to goblins at the tellers in the bank because he had seen a picture in one of the brochures McGonagall brought. (The pictures moved!) From what little he knew about goblins, Harry knew that the threat outside the bank was very true. Perhaps some goblins even wished for some fool to try to steal from them. He figured peacetime for warrior races must be rather dull. He moved to one of the bank tellers. When it was his turn he approached the teller holding out his key, "Sir, I would like to make a withdrawal and inquire about the state of my account" the goblin examined the key and looked at him with narrowed eyes. Worried, Harry prayed calling him 'sir' was not a slight to a goblin.

"Griphook!" the teller called out, another goblin came over promptly, "Take Mr. Potter to his vault and then to his account manager." Harry followed Griphook out of the room and onto what looked like a mining cart. The cart shot off at breakneck speeds. Harry had to grip his seat tightly to keep from toppling over. The cart took them speeding through twists and turns in the extensive cave system and- 'Wait, was that a dragon?' When they finally reached the vault Harry had really begun to enjoy himself.

Harry was floored when his vault opened with its green smoke billowing out. He had never seen so much gold in his life! After collecting himself he turned to Griphook and asked him the coins' exchange rate.

The goblin peered at him as if assessing his worth. He seemed satisfied with what he found. "Twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle, seventeen Sickles to a Galleon" Harry looked around at the coins wondering how he was going to carry enough, he hadn't brought a bag. "We can offer a bag linked to your vault for ten Galleons," Griphook said as if in answer.

Harry turned to look at him with narrowed eyes, "That's a pretty steep price, what features would it give me" Griphook smiled, he seemed to approve of Harry's caution.

"There is a feather-light, anti-theft and anti-wear charm on it and being directly linked to your account you would not have to visit your vault each time you made a withdrawal." Harry nodded if all that was true it seemed like it could be worth it. First though, he asked if there were any other similar items, he didn't want to be swindled and it would be a wise business tactic to offer the more expensive option first. Griphook's smile widened, "There is another bag for 2 Galleons that is not linked to your vault but has all the other features so you would have to return to refill it and a credit card that costs 15 Galleons to set up and charges interest on payments."

Harry smiled. He was right, "I believe the second bag would do well for me. I will be in school most of the year so I would not need to withdraw a lot of money." Griphook nodded and produced a black bag from a compartment on the cart. Harry ended up putting in more than he thought he would need but he was hoping to exchange some of the money to buy some contacts in the muggle world or 'Perhaps there are eye care solutions in the wizarding world?' he thought. The ride back to the bank was just as fast even though it was up hill. He loved magic.

When Harry and Griphook got back up to the surface Harry was led to an official looking office, "Your account manager will see you now, good day Mr. Potter" Harry was taken aback. The literature had warned that goblins were not big on niceties and formalities and here just now there was a goblin wishing him good day!

"Thank you, Griphook" Harry responded a bit too late as Griphook had already walked away. Harry knocked on the door to his account manager's office and a voice beckoned him inside. The goblin sitting at a desk was older than Griphook or the teller and obviously of higher rank and his clothes were more elaborate. The sign on his desk read Gornuk.

"So you are here to discuss your accounts?" Gornuk asked.

"Accounts?!" Harry cried unconsciously and immediately felt embarrassed at his outburst, "Apologies sir, I was only aware of the account I just visited. I actually wanted to meet today because I had just found out about the magical world recently," he called it the magical world instead of wizarding to sound more inclusive, "and I discovered that a school had one of my bank keys and I wanted to know if there were any other keys in circulation."

Gornuk looked incensed and Harry prayed he wasn't being presumptuous, "You were not aware of your accounts here? Have you not been receiving our correspondence? Only legal and magical guardians should have access to your keys." Gornuk glared at Harry.

"No, my first correspondence with the magical world was my Hogwarts letter. My muggle guardians don't have a key or I probably would have empty vaults. Are you sure I have a magical guardian? I have never been in contact with anyone." Gornuk glared at him a bit longer and Harry stared right back refusing to back down. Letting out a sigh of frustration Gornuk seemed to decide that Harry was being truthful.

"Every child from magical families has a magical guardian even when they are orphaned. Muggleborn children receive them once they are sorted into the Hogwarts houses. If you have not been receiving mail or been learning about the magical community I'm afraid a great disservice has been done to you. We can do something about the mail and can recall all other keys. However, I'm afraid you will have to contact the Ministry to find out who your magical guardian is. Gringotts is a separate nation and we do not have access to that information. It is worrying because you will become the Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House Potter when you turn fourteen." Harry's eyes widened.

"Is noble only in name or am I actually a noble? And what are the duties of a head of house?" Harry asked.

"Your family is no longer British nobility after the Statute of Secrecy went into effect but as a head of a noble house you have a seat on the Wizarding legislative body, as a Most Ancient and Noble Head you have a higher rank and hold more votes." Harry was blown away by this. Harry had always loved politics and secretly wished to someday be a politician. He never thought this dream would actually be realized but here in the wizarding world he apparently already had a government seat.

Harry left the bank in shock. Gornuk had given him reading materials on his financial duties as head of house and an account statement. Goblins could not remove wizarding enchantments (which seemed like a pretty stupid law but what's the saying? To the victor, the spoils.) Instead he was given a postal box that he could place mail in and it would be transported to a corresponding one in Gringotts and vice versa. Harry also found out he was extremely wealthy. His family vault held 7,903,342 Galleons 11 Sickles and 8 Knuts. The vault he had visited was a trust vault holding 20,000 Galleons and he thought that was a huge pile of gold! He had several properties across Europe and equity in several businesses.

* * *

Harry decided he should go to the robe shop next. He had received some dirty looks for his attire and Harry suspected some shopkeepers might try to swindle him if he was dressed like a muggle. At Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions Harry was getting fitted for a robe when a pale boy with platinum blond hair was ushered into the fitting room. The boy seemed ill-mannered and spoiled and was obviously wealthy. Harry assumed he must have a high status from his entitled behavior and the way the employees tolerated it.

_"Hello," said the boy, "Hogwarts too?"_

_"Yes," said Harry._

_"My father's next door buying books and my mother's up the street looking for wands," said the boy. He had a bored, drawling voice, "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I can't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow."_

'God this kid is annoying,' thought Harry. But Harry continued to feign interest because he had no need for enemies and this boy obviously held status.

_"Have_ you _got your own broom?" the boy went on._

_"No," said Harry._

_"Play Quidditch at all?"_

_"No,"_Harry would not be able to tolerate this conversation much longer. However he felt a bit relieved that this boy was acting so unbecoming of his status because that meant Harry probably hadn't made too large of a social faux pas yet.

_"_I _do- father says it would be a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?"_

'God, what a pretentious little shit,' Harry thought darkly but was glad the boy gave him a chance to take over the conversation. McGonagall had talked about house qualities (with a ringing endorsement for Gryffindor and a disapproving tone for Slytherin) "Probably Slytherin but I suppose I could be suited for Ravenclaw" he doubted it he was ambitious and had plenty of cunning.

_"I will be in Slytherin my whole family has been- imagine being sorted in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"_

Harry honestly thought Hufflepuff got a bad reputation he was a hard-worker and loyalty was certainly valuable but you can't go around talking about teaching "the rest" and not expect to be considered a house for left-overs, "I wouldn't be pleased that's for sure," he said truthfully.

"Where are your parents?" the boy asked.

"Dead" Harry responded.

_"Oh sorry,"_he said unapologetically, _"But they were _our _kind, weren't they?"_

Harry honestly didn't think this boy could make it in Slytherin, he was about as subtle as an oncoming bus, "Of course." Thankfully Madame Malkin interrupted informing Harry that his fitting was over. He ended up ordering a lot things: both school wear and casual robes, he saw no need for formal robes. He would be growing fairly quickly and had no parties to attend. So he decided not to waste the money. Before leaving he changed into one of the sets of casual robes an emerald-green that apparently brought out his eyes, whatever that means.

* * *

**Hogwarts, Unplottable Location, Scotland**

Albus sighed. Things were not looking good for The Plan. Minerva and Mrs. Figg's news were concerning to say the least. From what Mrs. Figg said his Plan started to go wrong about three years ago. Apparently it seemed like the Dursley household's structure had seemingly flipped overnight. It had been discreet enough that no one but Mrs. Figg had really noticed, but her job _was_ to keep an eye on them after all. Albus wished he had found out about this sooner but what was he supposed to tell Mrs. Figg? Make sure the boy is meek, gullible and naïve? No he couldn't let anyone know his Plan. It was his burden and he would not wish it on another.

The fact that the household changed so quickly was concerning for entirely different reasons. Did the boy threaten them with magic? Albus experienced flashbacks to orphanages and flaming wardrobes. 'No, that much of Tom should not be able to influence Harry it had to be something else' he thought hoping he wasn't being naïve to do so. Minerva's report on the boy worried him for more manageable reasons. Apparently the boy was extraordinarily well-mannered and polite. However, he was sharp as a whip and perceptive. Her questioning him about why he had Harry's vault key was proof enough of that. He would have to amend the plan for next year, he couldn't have Harry catching on.

Albus sighed he felt as if a little more of his soul had just darkened, Fawkes crooned sympathetically. 'The things I do for the Greater Good' he mourned. He wished he didn't have to manipulate Harry this way but he had no control over fate and he no longer held any foolish notion from his youth that he could gain control over death.

* * *

**Diagon Alley, London, July 31, 1991**

Harry went to Flourish and Blotts next to get his required texts. Harry ended up leaving the bookstore with loaded down with books and with much lighter pockets (or he would have except for magic.) On top of his school books Harry bought a few books about wizarding tradition, history, the Wizengamot, and the Ministry of Magic. He also bought Professor McGonagall's suggested supplemental texts for potions which was essentially guidelines for how things reacted when mixed together and techniques for brewing. At the shopkeeper's suggestion he went to buy a trunk next. He got a fairly standard trunk with a few special charms that made it feather-light and doubled its internal space. He bought his potions ingredients at Slug & Jiggers, quills from Scribbulus Writing Instruments, a cauldron from Portage's and a telescope, scales and vials from Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment. Luckily no one had recognized him so far.

Around noon Harry decided to treat himself to some Florean Fortescue ice cream. He sat outside to people-watch. He affirmed what he had seen earlier. Those dressed as muggles were often treated with disdain and street vendors were more likely to approach them. It also looked as if no one had bothered to tell them some nice magical features like feather-light bags. This didn't sit particularly well with Harry but it wasn't like he was unused to this kind of behavior. When an Asian family moved into their neighborhood he had to endure a lot of racist and historically inaccurate rants from his aunt and his uncle's least favorite coworker was a younger black man whose only faults, from what Harry could determine, were being more successful than Vernon and not being white. Harry supposed it would be foolish and naïve to assume the wizarding world was without its own prejudice.

Harry also observed a lot of posturing on the part of the wealthier looking shoppers. He saw the blond boy and what he assumed were his parents (although they looked more like siblings than husband and wife). He gathered that they were an unpleasant lot and was no longer surprised at the boy's behavior. The whole family sneered and strutted across the alley. They rather reminded Harry of peacocks. 'Well perhaps albino peacocks,' he thought 'Although with that robe the Mrs. was wearing…'

After finishing up his ice cream Harry went over to Ollivander's. The shop looked dusty and ill kept although it was the only wand shop in the alley. 'Perhaps people pay for the experience?'

"Good afternoon" called a voice causing Harry to jump. An old man came out of the back of the shop his eyes shone in the dim lighting. He gave off a very disarming aura.

"Hello," Harry said awkwardly, put off-balance by Ollivander's strange presence.

_"Ah yes," said the man, "Yes, ye. I thought I would be seeing you quite soon. Harry Potter," It wasn't a question, "You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work."_

'Yeah people definitely pay for the experience maybe some "let's go haze the kids" thing' Harry thought. He was glad he was the only one in the shop. Ollivander was the first to recognize him all day. Ollivander moved closer to him never once blinking his large silvery eyes, _"Your father on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for wand-transfiguration. Well I say your father favored it- it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course."_

_Mr Ollivander came so close that he and Harry were almost nose to nose. Harry could see himself reflected in those misty eyes._

_"And that's where…"_

_Mr. Ollivander touched the lightning scar on Harry's forehead with a long, white finger._

_"I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it," he said softly. "Thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands… well if I had known what that wand was going out into the world to do…" He shook his head._

"Ahem, well…this is my wand hand," Harry said holding up his right arm hoping Ollivander would take the hint. A tape measure began measuring everything it could find. Ollivander talked about wands and their cores and dismissed the tape measure when it started measuring Harry's nostrils.

An hour later Harry felt like he had tested the entire shop Ollivander kept getting more and more excited when finally, _"Holly and phoenix feather, nice and supple."_ When Harry grasped this wand a warmth spread through him and golden sparks shot from the end of it. _"Oh bravo! Yes, indeed, oh very good. Well, well, well… how curious…how very curious"_ He continued to mutter "curious" over and over.

_"Sorry," said Harry, "but what's curious?"_

_"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather- just one other. It is curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother- why, its brother gave you that scar."_

_Harry swallowed._

Harry left the shop a few Galleons lighter after buying his wand and a wrist holster. Harry's last stop in the alley was Eeylops Owl Emporium. He had saved it for last because he doubted any shop keeps would be thrilled if he tried to bring an animal into their shop. He had decided that an owl would be by far the most useful pet. When he entered the shop an owl immediately caught his eye. It was a beautiful snowy owl and unlike the other owls it was sitting calmly in its cage staring right back at him. Harry knew that this owl would be easily identifiable which could cause problems but he was entranced. He bought her and named her Hedwig. When he told her this she hooted in what seemed like approval.

Not having seen any Optometry shops in the alley Harry went decided to go to the one he had gone to for his glasses in Surrey (it had taken him a long time to save up to buy them). When he arrived home his aunt looked disapprovingly at the owl but she seemed to be more cautious around him than before, perhaps she knew he had a wand on him. Harry bought some contacts with some of the muggle currency he had exchanged Galleons for at the bank.

Harry spent the rest of the summer practicing writing with a quill and reading the books he bought. He was a bit surprised to learn that wizarding culture seemed more or less trapped in the 18th century. There was no equivalent to the House of Commons and there was only a house for nobles and winners of the Order of Merlin (he supposed this was sort of like knighthood but they were in the equivalent to the House of Lords too).

Ironically, if not for the magic thing, Harry thought the Dursley's would fit right into the wizarding world. Women were expected to stop working once the married and continuing to work after they had children and before they left home was nearly taboo (although he supposed it made a bit of sense because formal education started when children were 11). Wizards were also very xenophobic especially following World War II which Harry found out a Dark Lord named Grindelwald was involved in. As he predicted muggles were considered filth and muggleborns were the lowest rung on the social ladder. Blood purity was a major political issue and the basis of You-Know-Who's campaign (he couldn't find this guy's name anywhere which surprised him because if any name should be feared he would have thought it would be Grindelwald. Much more people were killed during his rule and muggles hadn't even noticed You-Know-Who's actions). Harry ended up sending Hedwig to order more books on the current political scene and read up on the Potter family and their allies and foes.

After having found out about the whole Boy-Who-Lived phenomenon Harry had elected not to contact the Ministry yet to ask about his magical guardian. It would probably cause a big scandal if the news got out and he wanted to avoid that. Harry also decided to wait until the school year to ask around for a good solicitor. He wanted those Harry Potter Adventure books off the shelves or, at the very least, a significant portion of their profit.

Finally, after what felt like ages, it was August 31st. Harry was so excited about Hogwarts he hardly got a wink of sleep that night.

* * *

italicized text is quoted from _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_

Author's Note: Dumbledore already suspects Harry is a Horocrux. What else could he have meant in Second year by he thought Voldemort had transferred some of his powers to Harry?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Author's Note: Please not that Harry will be more of a Slughorn style Slytherin (for want of a better term) than a canon Malfoy or Snape one.

Notice: I plan to update this story once a week for the foreseeable future.

**King's Cross Station September 1, 1991**

Harry arrived about a half an hour before the Hogwarts Express was due to leave. He figured the platform would be busiest then and it would be well into crunch time for parents to say good-bye to their kids. He was hoping this would help him to avoid being recognized. He had covered his scar up again and wore a hat. He also put on some of his shabbier clothes he used to garden hoping people would assume a celebrity, like he apparently was, would only wear the best of the best clothes.

He got on the platform easily enough and quickly made his way into the train and found an unoccupied compartment. He easily lifted his trunk up on the rack, extremely glad it was equipped with a feather-light charm. He sat down and pulled out a book that held a collection of political essays and began reading. After a few minutes the train started to move and Harry let out a sigh of relief. If his luck held he could avoid people discovering who he was until that evening.

The compartment door opened suddenly, causing Harry to start. He looked up to find a tall, redheaded boy with dirt on his nose, "Have you seen Harry Potter?" the boy asked rudely.

"Why?" Harry asked looking back at his book. Hopefully the boy hadn't really gotten a good look at him.

The redhead's ears turned red but he pretended not to be embarrassed, "Because," he said slowly as if talking to an incredibly stupid person, "I'm his best mate."

Harry very nearly laughed, "No, I haven't seen your best mate," he replied. The boy huffed and left the compartment. 'My best mate?' Harry thought incredulously. That kid was in for a rude awakening at Hogwarts.

However, a new opportunity had presented itself. If he could evade the notice of someone looking specifically for him, he could use the train ride to get to know what his peers were like. Mind made up Harry exited his compartment and headed for the dining compartments* that would hopefully hold a lot of people. On his way there he spotted something moving out of the corner of his eye. Reflexively he reached out and caught it. He nearly dropped it when he realized it was a toad but it dawned on him that it must be someone's pet. Thinking what a perfect introduction this would make, he went off to seek its owner.

Harry soon saw a slightly chubby boy searching around frantically, "Is this little guy yours?" Harry asked him, holding the toad aloft.

"Trevor!" the boy exclaimed and thanked Harry profusely. Harry introduced himself as James. He didn't think anyone would begrudge him too much for the omission (unless they revealed some unsavory facts about their character like that redhead.) The boy told him his name was Neville Longbottom. Harry recognized the surname from a few of his books. The Longbottoms had been allied with the Potters for generations. He followed Neville to the dining car where he had left his trunk.

Neville led Harry into the compartment and paused in the doorway, his table apparently now occupied by another. Harry urged Neville along to a table which held two girls, "Do you mind too terribly if we sit here?" Harry asked them giving his best friendly smile. The girls eyed his clothes but voiced no objections and introduced themselves as Daphne and Tracey. Harry was very good small talk, which was one of the reasons he was allowed at Vernon's business dinners. He soon had the table smiling and laughing. Throughout this he had found out that they two girls surnames were Greengrass and Davis. Harry knew from what he read that the Greengrass and Davis families were politically neutral. Daphne's father, the current Lord Greengrass, was notorious for abstaining from voting to the point that it had become a sort of in-joke in the political world. Harry wondered why he even bothered to attend Wizengamot meetings.

He asked them what they expected their favorite classes to be. Daphne said potions, Tracey said Charms and Neville said Herbology. Harry ended up spending a half an hour talking about muggle plants which Neville was very interested in. Neville got more animated and confident as they talked and appeared to be coming out of his shell.

Harry decided to get up to go to the restroom and made the rounds of the room when he came back. On his way back to the compartment he spoke with a Ravenclaw prefect name Penelope who was a very nice muggleborn student. She had flagged Harry down to talk about the band on his t-shirt. Harry didn't know much about the band, having bought the shirt second-hand, but Penelope had done most of the talking anyways.

Once back inside the dining cart Harry met Hannah Abbot and Susan Bones. Susan Bones was the niece of Amelia Bones, the Head of the DMLE. Hannah's father, he discovered was a wealthy pureblooded businessman. He talked to them about school in general and found out that they both wanted to be in Hufflepuff.

He met a set of first year twins named Parvati and Padma Patil who were of Indian descent. They were sitting with a Lavender Brown. Padma was looking a little annoyed with her sister and Lavender and appeared glad that Harry had come to talk to her. He learned from her that she was from an old, predominate family from India and her father had come to England to run the English branch of the family company.

He briefly met with Marrieta Edgecombe and Cho Chang who were Ravenclaws starting their second year. They had been openly rude to Harry so he quickly left. He also met Cedric Diggory and Roger Davies (Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw respectively). They were going into their third year and appeared like they didn't want to talk to some firstie so he parted company with them as well.

A while later, he helped Dean Thomas try to explain football to Seamus Finnegan who insisted it sounded like a rubbish sport. Harry promised Dean, who had brought a football, that he would play a pickup game with him sometime.

When Harry returned to the table Daphne commented, "I see you've made the rounds of the room," she was eyeing him assessingly.

"I'm sure I wouldn't know what you mean," Harry claimed innocently, his smile however held mischeif. Just then the train compartment opened admitting the blond-haired boy Harry had seen at the robe shop. He was flanked by two large boys with vacant expressions on their faces. The blond boy sneered at everyone in the compartment. When he spotted the table Daphne, Tracey, Neville, and Harry were seated at smirked cruelly and strutted over to them.

"Not even to Hogwarts and you're already sitting with the mudbloods and filth. What would your fathers think?" Harry realized he was the mudblood in this situation and couldn't hold back a grin. He ducked his head hoping to pass it off as looking embarrassed.

"Well, Draco," Tracey said, "I'm sure we both know I have no worries in that regard. I don't think Daphne's father would have much of an opinion on the matter either. Thank you for sharing Draco, but we'll ask for your opinion if we want it in the future," Draco looked embarrassed, probably having remembered Tracey was a half-blood and Daphne's father was notoriously un-opinionated.

"Have it your way then," he said trying to save face and left the compartment in a huff.

When Harry looked back up at the girls was Tracey looking apologetically at Harry and Neville but Daphne was looking him over suspiciously. She had apparently seen Harry's grin. When her eyes returned to his own they widened in recognition then flicked up to his baseball cap. She tapped on Tracey's shoulder who had begun apologizing about Malfoy. Tracey stopped talking and allowed Daphne to whisper in her ear. Her eyes widened in shock and she looked back at Harry. She looked him over before her eyes fixed on his cap.

Harry sat there trying not to look too guilty but wholly unapologetic. After the girls stared at him for a bit longer they burst out laughing Harry joined them. Neville looked a little upset at being left out. Tracey must have noticed this too because she motioned Neville in and whispered what they had discovered into his ear. Neville looked at Harry in shock for a few seconds his eyes making the same path the girls' had then he too broke down laughing.

"Oh Merlin," Daphne giggled, "When Malfoy finds out he's going to go absolutely mad!"

Harry told them about his other encounter with Draco at the shops which caused another round of laughter. They shared other Draco Malfoy stories regaling him with tales about how he would strut around name-dropping his father every other sentence. When Harry told them that he thought their family resembled albino peacocks the girls laughed so hard tears streamed down their faces. Apparently the Malfoys kept albino peacocks on their property.

Daphne asked what other information he had managed to glean while incognito and Harry told them, in whispers, about the ginger boy who had burst into his compartment asking if he'd seen himself and when questioned why told him that he was Harry's best mate.

Neville started laughing hysterically. The other three looked at him to explain, "That would have been Ron Weasley," he told them quietly, "He's been telling everyone he was going to be Harry Potter's best mate for ages and he finally meets him he goes and-" he broke down laughing unable to continue.

"I believe his exact words and inflection when I asked him why he was looking for me were, 'Because'" Harry mimicked Ron's slow, patronizing tone, "'Harry Potter's my best mate,'" This caused another fit of laughter and this time the whole table joined in. They began to tell him other stories about his fans including one about Ron's little sister Ginny who was apparently going to be his wife. Harry paled when he heard this and marveled at how crazy some people got over famous people.

* * *

After they changed into their school robes the train arrived at the station in Hogsmeade. Harry, Neville, Daphne and Tracey made their way over to a giant man, who Neville identified as Hagrid, who was calling for the first years to follow him. The four clambered into one of the boats that would take them to the castle. As the boats rounded a bend, the castle came in to view. The sight literally took Harry's breath away. The first years were oohing and aweing. The castle was absolutely beautiful. It was huge and the windows were all lit up making it a dazzling sight and the lake itself held a reflection.

Soon though, they were under the castle and out of their boats. The large man raised his fist to the door and knocked thrice. The door swung open to reveal Professor McGonagall wearing a very stern expression.

_"The firs' year, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid._

_"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here"_

_Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer than they usually would've done, peering around nervously._

McGonagall told them they were about to be sorted and what that meant she continued and explained the point system and the house cup. She left them to go and check if the hall was ready. She warned them to use the time to smarten up.

Neville who Harry standing next to was nearly hyperventilating, "Where do you think you're headed?" Harry asked.

"Probably Hufflepuff," Neville said mournfully, "Although Gran will kill me if I go anywhere other than Gryffindor," he tried to make it sound like a joke but Harry could tell he was really concerned about disappointing her.

"I think Hufflepuff is underrated," Harry said surprising Neville, "I really think you should go where you're best suited," said Harry, "Whatever house either of us are in, I'll still be your friend," Neville smiled at that. Harry was a bit surprised to realize he truly meant it, he had never had or really wanted friends before. He had genuinely enjoyed Neville, Daphne, and Tracey's company. Harry continued, "I'm probably headed to Slytherin myself and I know you won't begrudge me for it."

Neville looked at him in shock. He was about to say something when ghosts arrived making many first years scream. The ghosts put on what Harry recognized was an often repeated performance.

_"Move along now," said a sharp voice, "The Sorting Ceremony is about to start."_

Harry and the other first years followed McGonagall to the door of the main hall. The doors flew open the students sitting along four tables conversations halted as the craned to see the new students. Harry took a deep breath and stepped inside.

* * *

As Harry and the other first years entered the hall the students began to whisper he heard people talking about him and asking each other, "Have you seen him yet?" and, "Which one is he?" Up at the front of the aisle there was a stool holding a decrepit looking hat. Once the first years had all reached the front of the hall the hat opened at the brim and began to sing:

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black  
And your top hats sleek and tall  
But I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So put me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindor apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're safe in my hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

The hall broke out into applause and the hat bowed to each table before becoming still again. Professor McGonagall pulled out a scroll and began reading out names, the students would go up and sit on the stool, put on the hat after a moment or a few minutes the hat would shout out one of the houses. Hannah Abbot and Susan Bones went to Hufflepuff as they had predicted. Terry Boot and Mandy Brocklehurst became the first two Ravenclaws. Harry tried to remember everyone but he soon lost track. He did pay attention to the people he had met on the train. Tracey and Daphne went to Slytherin along with Malfoy's bodyguards. Lavender Brown and Seamus Finnegan went to Gryffindor.

Neville was called up after a bushy haired girl who went to Gryffindor after the longest sorting yet. Harry gave Neville a reassuring pat on the back. However Neville was no longer quaking in his boots. Harry saw a determined expression form on his face just before the hat slid over and covered it.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat shouted. When he removed the hat he gave Harry a smile showing that Hufflepuff was the result he had hoped for. Harry cheered extra loudly for him and gave him an approving nod as he sat next to Hannah and Susan.

A few names later Draco Malfoy did, in fact, go to Slytherin. Then after six more students Harry's name was finally called, "Potter, Harry."

The hall broke out into excited whispers some students even stood up craning their necks to get a look at him. When Harry stepped up to the stool a few of the students gasped in surprise, 'Really' Harry thought, 'All I've done was get a haircut and contacts.' The daft pointed hat they all had to wear for feasts covered up his scar. The hall broke out into whispers. Harry tried to ignore all of this, keeping his gazed focused straight ahead. When he turned around to sit on the stool he saw Ron Weasley was glaring daggers at him looking absolutely furious not embarrassed like Harry had expected. (Harry then decided to stop trying to predict the reactions of crazy people.) The hat fell past his eyes and was completely cut off from the sounds of the hall.

'Interesting, very interesting,' a voice whispered in his ear.

'Or rather in my mind' Harry corrected himself.

'And not a bad mind at that Mr. Potter!' said the hat, 'Now where to put you… plenty of courage I see, a very sharp mind, hard-working too… Oh, but so much ambition and what a ruthless sense of cunning!' the hat laughed, 'No Mr. Potter there's no question on where to put you.'

'Then we are agreed' Harry thought back smiling.

'Quite so Mr. Potter, better be…'

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat shouted to the hall.

Dead. Silence. Neville was the first to break it and seemed to be trying to make up for the otherwise silent room. Daphne and Tracey followed, then some students at the Slytherin table, the faculty joined in, and finally a few people at the other tables. Most students, however, were either looking at him with horrified awe or whispering fiercely with their table mates. Ron Weasley stared at him in horror as though he had just witness Harry murder a puppy. Harry walked calmly over to the Slytherin table. Well, at least it looked like he did. Inside though his heart had started to race. It looked like the fallout of being placed in Slytherin would be much worse than he had anticipated. Some students at the Slytherin table too, were glaring at him. Harry caught Daphne's gaze, her eyes held an amused glint. Tracey was trying to suppress giggles. Harry sat down in between them. The rest of the Sorting Ceremony passed in a blur. Harry, who was seriously reconsidering his life choices, barely managed pay attention to where the other kids he met on the train went (Padma to Ravenclaw and Parvati and Seamus to Gryffindor.)

The feast started after Dumbledore said a few nonsense words. At the Slytherin table Malfoy had paled dramatically once he realized the mudblood he had sneered at had been Harry Potter who is father had instructed to gain the favor of. He had told him Harry was raised by muggles and would be ignorant of the wizarding world. Malfoy prayed Harry would let it go but he was in no such luck.

"Dear me, Draco," Harry said feigning surprise at seeing him, "The sorting feast not even over and your already sitting with the mudbloods and filth. Pray tell, what would your father say?" Harry repeated Malfoy's words back to him. Draco flushed bright red, spluttering. Daphne and Tracey broke down into giggles. Malfoy looked so embarrassed Harry almost felt bad for him. But, Harry had known he would need to prove himself to the table fast, so he knew it was necessary.

The rest of the table had seen the exchange and even though they hadn't witnessed the scene on the train had a pretty good idea that what Harry said was probably quoting words from Malfoy nearly verbatim. Most were pleased by Malfoy's humiliation. Slytherin was a dog eat dog world for politics had Malfoy was a major player. Harry began to exchange barbs and pointed remarks with his tablemates, many were surprised he could keep up. He was having the time of his life. This was why he had wanted to be in Slytherin. Politics. If all of his meals could be like this the fallout from the rest of the school may just be worth it.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore frowned deeply. This was not what was supposed to happen. Harry in Slytherin? And worse the boy didn't even look upset about it! Did Tom have more of a hold over him than he thought? He felt The Plan that had been slipping away since July fall to tatters. Everything was wrong.

Harry was not at all like he had planned. The boy looked confident and well-kept. Not at all meek, humble, and broken he had planned for. And if what Mrs. Figg said was true he wouldn't see Albus as his savior. No, the boy had saved himself. This too made it more unlikely that he would ever rely on an adult. The meeting with the Weasleys had also not gone as planned. They were late to the station and Mrs. Weasley hadn't even seen him, she might not have even recognized him if she had. He had seen the from the Weasley boy's glares that his role had obviously fallen through as well.

Dumbledore contemplated just what had gone wrong with The Plan. He couldn't fathom a single reason the Dursley household could have flipped over night that didn't involve the boy frightening them with some sort of display of magic. And now the boy was in Slytherin. Had Tom manage to possess or somehow communicate with Harry? He resolved to ask Harry to come up to his office immediately following tomorrow's breakfast. If the boy was free from Tom's influence he would have probably realized by then that he would get eaten alive in Slytherin, knowing so little of the wizarding world. If Dumbledore had bothered to look at the Slytherin table he would have seen this was most definitely not the case.

* * *

Down the table from Albus, Severus Snape was seething. The Potter brat looked alarmingly like Lily but it was obvious he was just as arrogant as his father. Making his resemblance to Lily a greater offense. The brat had pretended the whole world was beneath his notice! And now he was in his house to top it off! The brat was probably playing a prank on the school and would announce it all was a hoax in the morning. Knowing the headmaster, he would probably turn a blind eye or even facilitate him.

He had hoped to minimize contact with Potter's spawn. Well, outside of the detentions of course. Manual labor would serve the pompous prince right. No, he would make sure to sort that brat out tonight and have him running screaming from his house before bedtime!

* * *

Once the feast was over Dumbledore addressed them again going over some of the school rules and warning them to stay away from the third floor corridor if they wished to avoid a painful death. Harry couldn't decide if Dumbledore truly didn't understand the nature of children, or if this was some sort of challenge. A painful rendition of the school song followed after which they were dismissed.

Harry followed the crowd of students down to the dormitories in the dungeons. Already there and waiting for them was Professor Snape. Harry had paid little attention to the staff table during the feast but he knew that Snape taught Potions and he had read that he had been cleared of charges of being a Death Eater by Albus Dumbledore who had claimed Snape was his spy (how being a private citizen's spy was enough to clear someone of charges Harry couldn't fathom.)

"Welcome to Slytherin," he drawled addressing the first years, "As you will soon discover, Slytherin is hated by all the other houses and many of the professors will discriminate against you and will likely take the word of any other student above yours. Because of this it is essential that you present a united front outside of this common room. Leave your petty quarrels behind closed doors. If you allow the rest of the school to see any divisions between you, they will not hesitate before ripping you limb from limb. Remember, first and foremost, you are a Slytherin."

"As a Slytherin you are also expected to behave at all times with dignity. I will not tolerate any troublemakers or anyone who receives failing grades. This means that if you notice another student struggling you will help them. I will be meeting with each of you in a week to discuss your progress, dismissed," he said harshly.

The first years began walking towards their rooms, "Potter," Snape shouted glaring at Harry, "With me," he said turning on his heel and walking into a study room off to the side of the common room. Harry followed him. The way Snape had practically spat his name let him know he was in for a chewing out.

Snape turned towards Harry once they were in the room, "I don't care how you got here, Potter," he spat, "Just looking at you I can tell you are as arrogant as your father. Now if I you get in a single lick of trouble or I find out you've been spying on any of your housemates you'll be out of this school before you can _whine_ a single sentence," Snape sneered at him.

Harry figured there must have been_ a lot _of bad blood between Snape and his father. He recognized these kinds of rants from his time in the Dursley household and knew Snape was just going to work himself more if he let him continue so he decided to derail the rant.

"I'm no spy, sir," He said, "Well, you see I don't think I have the temperament for it." He said in a self-deprecating tone, "Why, if _I_ was a spy I think I would have to have much more control over my temper," Harry stared at Snape without any expression as he said the last sentence. He saw when his barb hit its mark and, although he could argue he really was talking about himself he predicted the response.

"Detention, Potter!" Snape spluttered his face having turned red, "Tomorrow night at seven."

"Yes, sir," Harry said in a respectful tone. He took this as a dismissal and went to bed. He fell asleep with a smile on his face, he was going to love Slytherin.

Severus Snape returned to his quarters seething. What was most frustrating was that the boy was right. If he had ever gotten this worked up during the war he would have found himself six feet under. He had managed to trick the Dark Lord and here he was throwing a tantrum over an eleven year old brat!

He knew now, how the boy got into Slytherin. The boy was much more of a Slytherin than half of the kids who got sorted there these days. 'At least James Potter would be turning over in his grave,' he thought bitterly. However, he quickly halted the thought. He needed to bury his grudge against his long dead nemesis. Even if it was only to spite the same man's son.

* * *

Author's Note:

*I assume the train has dining compartments for prefect meetings and Slughorn must have used one for his Slug Club meeting

1. Neville was sorted into Hufflepuff because he had become good friends with Harry and listened to what he said. (Harry told him he was going to Slytherin predicting Neville would realize that it would be hard to stay his friend in Gryffindor the rival house, very manipulative but, hey that's who Harry is.)

2. Harry didn't know the fallout of his sorting would be so dramatic. McGonagall is a fair teacher and Harry tried to stick with books written without bias and didn't even read many about Hogwarts. Remember he also didn't have Ron or Hagrid whispering horror stories in his ear.

3. Snape will come around eventually after he _finally_ lets go of his hatred for James.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters

_**Sundays are now update days** I will try to tell you in advance if I have to post early or late_

Author's Note: This is the first fanfiction I have ever posted and I was wondering if someone wanted to beta this story. I don't really know how the whole process works so you would have to explain it.

Thanks to carrick of hunter moon who pointed out that Harry lived on Privet Drive and not Private. (Apparently a privet is some sort of plant which goes better with Magnolia Drive. I don't know what it is like where you live, but lots of neighborhoods have themed street names where I live.)

* * *

**Hogwarts, Unplottable Location, Scotland September 2, 1991**

Harry and the other first year Slytherins were led down to the great hall by the fifth year prefect and quidditch captain Marcus Flint.* Breakfast was a more subdued affair than supper as many students were still half-asleep. Harry ended up just talking about classes with Daphne and Tracey. Snape came around with their schedules and handed Harry a note, looking openly peeved about being used as an owl. Harry read the note:

Harry,  
Please come and see me immediately after breakfast.  
Albus Dumbledore.  
p.s. I enjoy Ice Mice

Tracey had read the letter over Harry shoulder, "I bet he wants you to move houses. He probably thinks we will corrupt the Boy-Who-Lived," she said, "But I think, if anything, it's you who would corrupt us," she teased.

"Who, me?" Harry feigned shock.

"You should watch out for Dumbledore," Daphne warned seriously, "He likes to meddle with everything he can get his hands on."

Harry, who was already wary of the man, readily agreed to exercise caution, "I have something I want to talk to him about myself."

* * *

Breakfast at the Hufflepuff table was a much livelier affair. Most of the students had gotten over yesterday's shock about Harry's sorting and had begun to gossip.

"He must be a Dark Lord," Ernie MacMillian informed Wayne Hopkins, "I bet he defeated You-Know-Who because he was an even more evil and powerful."

Neville interrupted the conversation unable to listen to this rubbish, "Oh, don't be ridiculous. Harry was a 15 month-old baby, he wasn't old enough to _be_ evil. I met him on the train and became his friend, he is really nice and funny."

"He was just using you, it's all part of his evil plan," MacMillian gestured wildly.

"Harry isn't in Slytherin because he's evil. He's there because he is a politician through and through," Neville continued, "And he was the one who convinced me Hufflepuff wasn't such a bad house," A few students looked surprised at that. They had become used to Hufflepuff being mocked and derided.

"Hannah, Susan you met Harry on the train. Did he strike you as some sort of aspiring Dark Lord?" Neville asked them.

Hannah and Susan shyly agreed that they had been under the impression that Harry was a nice and friendly muggleborn that was really easy to talk to.

MacMillian wouldn't listen, but some of the other first years decided to adopt a "wait and see policy" about Harry.

* * *

Things did not go as well for Harry's reputation at the Gryffindor table. Ron Weasley told Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas how rude Harry had been to him on the train. Dean didn't really believe Ron's story but Seamus bought it up.

"I don't think he's all that bad," Dean said, "He was polite to Seamus and me,"

"You had better watch out," Ron warned, "He probably hates muggleborns like the rest of those slimy snakes."

"Now, I doubt that," Dean said, "He was wearing muggle clothing and he promised to play football with me if I could get a game started."

Ron, however, was adamant that Harry was an evil Dark Lord. Dean reluctantly agreed to watch out for him but he would play football with Harry if he was still up for it. Football was, after all, his number one priority.

Down the table from them Hermione Granger sat disappointed. She had hoped to be in the same house as Harry Potter. It was why she spent such a long time fighting the hat, but he had gone to Slytherin. It didn't look like she would be making friends with her roommates, Lavender and Parvati, anytime soon either. They seemed to care about nothing but gossip and had gotten annoyed with her when she tried talking to them. Ron Weasley had been really mean to her too. Hopefully, things would start to improve once the classes started.

* * *

Harry had a free period after breakfast before History of Magic. When he finished eating he asked Flint how to get to the headmaster's office. Harry got there a half an hour later having gotten turned around twice. He said Ice Mice to the gargoyle, which he assumed was the password. It spun, revealing a staircase that spiraled upwards as the gargoyle continued to turn. At the top of the stairs, just when Harry was about to knock on the door, a voice called out inviting him inside. Harry cast a suspicious glance at the now vacant portrait near the door then entered the room.

"Harry, my boy," said Dumbledore smiled pleasantly, "Please, take a seat," Harry sat down in one of the chairs in front of the headmaster's desk, "Would you care for a lemon drop?" Harry shook his head declining.

"Why did you want to see me, sir?" Harry asked without preamble.

"Oh, I just wanted to check up on you, Harry," Harry highly doubted that and didn't appreciate how familiar Dumbledore was being, "I must confess that I am a bit worried about you being in Slytherin," Dumbledore continued conversationally.

"You don't need to worry about that, sir," Harry said, "Actually, I had something I was hoping to ask you."

"Oh, and what would that be?" Dumbledore said even though here did not seem finished discussing the earlier topic. Harry felt odd when his gaze met Dumbledore's so he looked instead at the man's flamboyantly patterned robes.

"I was wondering how Hogwarts managed to gain possession of a key to my trust vault."

"I was very good friends with your parents. You look so much like Lily and James," he said evasively, "Ah, they were two of my favorite students. James ended up becoming essential to the war effort and Lily was studying for her Mastery in Charms… but alas, that was before the war became so serious," Dumbledore looked off into the distance as if reminiscing. Harry normally would have enjoyed hearing about his parents but Dumbledore hadn't answered his question.

"So my parents gave you a key to my trust vault…because you were a family friend," he said in a disbelieving tone. Dumbledore peered closely at Harry but in a blink he was back to his grandfatherly smile.

"Your parents were members of a group that fought Voldemort that I was in charge of. It was called the Order of the Phoenix. They knew they were one of his targets and made arrangements in case they were killed and you survived them," he said. Harry still thought Dumbledore hadn't answered the question (in fact, Dumbledore's second response reminded Harry of how he, himself, deflected questions) but he pretended to accept it. It was interesting to learn that his parents had been members of some vigilante group. He was also glad he now knew this Dark Lord's name.

"Why were they being targeted?" he asked.

"That Harry," Dumbledore said sadly, "I am afraid is a matter for another time. Now about your sorting, I'm afraid I must be the one to tell you that many children of Voldemort's supporters are in that house. It would be for the best if you were resorted somewhere else."

Harry was really getting fed up with Dumbledore's evasive attitude and patronizing manner.

"Forgive me sir, but I think I will stay where I'm at. Even if you did try to resort me I doubt the hat would be willing to put me anywhere else."

"Harry," Dumbledore scolded, "This is a matter of safety. You are in danger in Slytherin."

Harry leaned forward and stared at Dumbledore's nose, "If I was in any other house the Slytherin students could attack me anywhere. While I am in Slytherin they can only attack me in the common room which I plan to avoid," he then continued coldly, "I am a student at your school, and as far as I see it, that is the extent of our relationship. I am not your grandson, not your boy, not your friend, and currently, not much of a fan."

Harry glanced at his analogue watch, "I need to leave now if I want to get to class on time," Harry stood to leave. He turned to look at Dumbledore, "Unless you plan to keep me from my education, headmaster."

"Very well…Tom" the headmaster said. Harry's mouth tightened, he knew old people sometimes confused people's names. Mrs. Figg, his old babysitter, used to call him James sometimes. He didn't think Dumbledore had really forgotten his name. Instead he thought Dumbledore was laying on the "kind, senile grandfather act" a little thick. Harry didn't bother justifying it with a response before he left the office.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was in an absolute panic. It appeared that Tom had managed to gain some control over the boy! He hadn't been sure until he had called him Tom. The boy had grimaced like Tom used to. Was he completely possessing Harry?

Fawkes gave a disapproving cry. Dumbledore stopped to think. Was he jumping to conclusions too quickly? Perhaps he had been too hasty. How could the prophecy be fulfilled if Harry was completely under Tom's control? 'No,' Dumbledore decided, 'Harry must be fighting the possession or Tom is influencing him subconsciously.'

Dumbledore thought back over the entire conversation. Harry had looked away from his Legilimency probe before Dumbledore could find out anything besides Harry's question and that the boy was suspicious of him. Had the boy noticed his probe? How did he even know about Legilimency? Harry had not even gotten distracted by Albus when he had started to talk about Harry's parents which Albus had been sure would distract him.

The speech Harry had given him had been terrifying. Dumbledore had to admit Harry or Tom had made a clever move. By establishing that the only relationship he saw between them was as a professor to student any communication not involving school would be seen as inappropriate. He would now have to get to Harry through a third-party. Dumbledore sat in his office resolving to watch Harry closely and to figure out how to get Harry back on the path of The Plan.

* * *

The History of Magic class proved to be excruciatingly boring which Harry thought was a shame since he had really enjoyed the history books he had read over the summer. Professor Binns' voice acted like a sedative and it was nearly impossible to stay alert. Harry thought that the most interesting thing about the class by far was the dirty and sometimes fearful looks the Ravenclaw students would send his way.

At lunch Harry told Tracey and Daphne about his meeting with Dumbledore. When he told them looking Dumbledore in the eye gave him a funny feeling Daphne gasped and then began looking angry.

"Wait, wait, what does that mean?" Harry asked.

She looked around, "I'll tell you later," she promised.

Harry began to complain, "But-"

"Later," she insisted.

Harry pouted but gave up and continued his story. The girls laughed at him when he told them that the headmaster's responses to his questions reminded him of himself and gasped in awe when he repeated the dressing down he had given the headmaster.

When he had finished the story Tracey asked him, "Do you think he is your magical guardian?"

Harry had thought about this before and shook his head, "It doesn't add up. He seems to want to have influence over me and that would be the ideal way to gain it but he didn't say he was my guardian."

* * *

They weren't able to talk longer because they had Double Charms with the Hufflepuffs. Charms was taught by Professor Flitwick, a small man who was a quarter goblin. When he reached Harry's name on the roll call he squeaked toppled over backwards. This made Harry wonder just _how_ the man could be part goblin. Goblins only really got excited when they made a lot of gold or were able to fight and kill. Even then, Harry highly doubted that they would squeak and lose their balance.

Harry sat next to Neville and spent the class trying to ignore the boy who went to Hufflepuff right after Neville, Mac-something or other, who was mouthing things to Neville including, "HE'S EVIL," and "HE. WILL. KILL. YOU."

Harry wanted to laugh but he figured the boy would see this as further proof. When the theory part of the class was over and they began to try spell casting he and Neville were finally given a chance to talk.

"Sorry about Macmillan over there," Neville said nodding towards the boy, "He is under the impression you are some sort of Dark Lord who defeated You-Know-Who by being more evil or something equally ridiculous. I tried to tell him that was rubbish and that you weren't any Dark Lord but he just wouldn't listen."

This surprised Harry. No one had ever stood up for him before. Whenever things got rough for kids who were nice to him in primary school they were quick to drop him or even help Dudley pick on him, "You don't need to do that for me, Neville," he said.

Neville looked at him seriously, "No Harry, I did have to. You're my first friend. I won't sit by while someone insults you."

Professor Flitwick came close to them so they continued working in silence. A while later, Harry noticed that Neville was constantly readjusting his grip on the wand in his hand, "Is that your wand, Neville?" he asked.

Neville flushed, "No… it's um, it's my dad's" he admitted reluctantly, "Gran wanted me to use it."

"Well, Ollivander told me that wands pick the wizards. He also said that you wouldn't get that good of results using someone else's" Harry said. Neville shrugged avoiding looking at Harry, "You might want to tell your head of house. If your Gran won't pay for it, I will."

"You don't have to-"

"Yes Neville I do have to. After all, you're my first friend," Harry smiled at being able to turn Neville's words around on him. Neville looked up and grinned at him.

"All right," he said, "I'll tell Professor Sprout tonight."

* * *

Next they had their first class with the Gryffindors, Defense Against the Dark Arts. When they were standing outside the Defense classroom Ron Weasley came up and confronted Harry.

"You're a filthy, rotten, no-good, traitor Potter and you'll get what's coming to you," he promised darkly.

Harry put his hand over his chest in mock offense, "Wow, harsh words to hear from my… Now what was it you called yourself again?" Harry asked rhetorically, "Oh yes. Harsh words to hear from my best mate."

Weasley's face turned burgundy clashing horribly with his hair and he pulled out his wand. Harry wondered if Weasley intended to poke him with it.

"N-n-no f-fighting in the h-h-hall. F-f-five p-p-points from Gr-Gryffindor," Quirrell interrupted them. Slowly.

What followed was an excruciatingly painful hour. Harry decided halfway through it that Quirrell's stutter was fake as it was so inconsistent. Ten minutes after that he reconsidered, not because it sounded any more real, but because spending so long stuttering would require an inconceivable level of patience. Harry's head began to hurt so he tried to tone him out but it did little to help.

Weasley had continued to glare daggers at him throughout the class. Harry was a bit concerned that things would soon escalate between them (well it was really only one-sided, he honestly didn't care.) Weasley seemed like the type who would be rash enough to try something. Harry was thankful that neither of them had really learned any spells yet.

* * *

Harry had to leave supper early to get to his detention with Snape. This was unfortunate because Malfoy had recovered from yesterday's humiliation and things had just been heating up between him and Nott. Harry got to the Potions room about ten minutes before seven. Deciding not to dawdle he knocked on the classroom door.

"Enter," Snape said. Although he hadn't shouted his voice carried through the door. Harry opened the door and walked into the classroom.

"You'll be scrubbing cauldrons tonight, Potter," Snape said motioning toward a counter that held about twenty cauldrons.

"Are there any gloves to use?" Harry asked. When Snape answered in a negative Harry nearly rolled his eyes at how petty the man was being.

Harry walked over to the counter and grabbed the first cauldron, he took it to the sink and began scrubbing. It wasn't that bad really, he'd washed worse when his aunt had experimented with recipes. Harry idly wondered how the Dursley's were managing without him cooking and cleaning for them. But, he supposed, with Dudley away at school as well there would be significantly less work to do.

Harry finished the first cauldron, set it aside and grabbed a second. Professor Snape glided over to the clean cauldron sucking in a deep breath. Harry guessed he was about to claim the cauldron "didn't shine quite right" or something ridiculous.

Snape, however, remained silent. He then stared at the cauldron Harry was working on for a while. Eventually, he turned around and returned to his desk. Harry wanted to shout in triumph but he kept scrubbing diligently.

An hour and a half later Harry had finished. His hands were a bit sore but Harry had begun to wonder if wizards even used rubber gloves anyways. Harry told Snape that he had finished. Snape came and inspected the cauldrons meticulously. Apparently satisfied he said, "Very well, you may leave."

Harry was surprised that Snape had remained civil the entire detention, "I will see you tomorrow again at eight o'clock" Snape finished.

'Oh well,' Harry thought, 'baby steps.' He answered, "I will see you then sir," and left the classroom.

* * *

Snape stared at the closed door to his classroom in a state of confusion. The detention hadn't gone anything like he had expected. Potter hadn't complained except for asking for gloves which Snape wasn't sure he could really count as complaining. At first he had thought the boy meant dragon-hide gloves which would wear out quickly if you soaked them but after he had inspected the first cauldron he began to suspect the boy meant the rubber gloves muggles used. The boy had obviously scrubbed cauldrons or pots before and had obviously done it often. He was much more efficient at it than any student who he had ever given detentions to before. He had thought Potter was slacking when he finished the first cauldron so quickly but it had been completely clean. When he had looked at the boy's hands they had callouses on them which implied he had done a lot of manual labor.

What Snape still couldn't believe was how readily Potter accepted being told he had another detention. Snape had been sure it would make him explode after having held back the rest of the detention. He was starting to have a hard time reconciling Potter with the memory of his father. No, Snape decided, there was very little James in Harry's personality. There was however an alarming amount of Lily. While his resemblance to her when he saw him at the feast had enraged him he was now finding it harder and harder to hate the boy. He could even imagine Lily saying the insult that had gotten him detention (Lily would have made a fine Slytherin if she hadn't been a muggleborn and politics were not the way they were.) Snape decided to give Harry a less pleasant task in the next detention to see if he could push the boy into losing his temper.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore smiled happily. The Plan was shaping up again. Pomona Sprout had just came by to talk about the Longbottom boy. Apparently, the boy was using his father's wand. And much more importantly to The Plan, Neville had told Pomona this at Harry's insistence. Harry had gone so far as to promise to pay for it if Augusta wouldn't. The two boys were apparently good friends.

'Perhaps the Fates have pulled the boys of the prophecy together,' Dumbledore pondered. He had decided that Neville could fill the role Ronald Weasley had originally played in his Plan.

Dumbledore had told Pomona that he would take Neville to Ollivander's as he had business in the Alley during the upcoming weekend (well, he could think of something.) Dumbledore planned to use this opportunity to gain the boy's trust and admiration. Hopefully, he could keep updated on Harry and pass on ideas to him through Neville.

Albus had let Pomona tell Augusta Longbottom about what was happening, he never liked to be the bearer of bad tidings. He thought she would take it better from Pomona anyways. Augusta had not been very fond of him since her son and daughter-in-law had been attacked. She had known they were going into hiding at his request and she blamed him and the Order for having made them a target in the first place. This could prove to be problematic in his Plan, if Neville distrusted him but, Albus knew he could be very convincing. Yes, the friendship Neville had with Harry could prove very fruitful for him.

The crippling factor that Albus Dumbledore had failed to consider as he schemed away, was why Neville was a Hufflepuff. While he had a good work ethic Neville Longbottom was sorted into Hufflepuff because he was fiercely loyal. And, unfortunately for Albus Dumbledore, he was already late on the draw for that loyalty. Harry Potter held Neville's loyalty, and that was not about to change.

* * *

**Longbottom Manor, Unplottable Location, England September 2, 1991**

The tea cup Augusta Longbottom was holding had been paused halfway to her mouth for the last ten minutes. She had just received her first correspondence from Neville. He had told her that he had been sorted into Hufflepuff. This was not entirely unexpected and was not what had made her tea pause in its path. No, it was the letter as a whole. If she hadn't taught Neville and been well acquainted with his handwriting she would have thought a completely different person had written it. Apparently, the boy had finally grown a spine.

Neville had written that he told the hat to place him in Hufflepuff because he had become Harry Potter's friend on the train and Harry had known he would be in Slytherin. He assured her this was because he was a politician and not an up-and-coming Dark Lord (not to say that had been Augusta's first assumption.) He went on to basically tell her that he didn't really care what she thought and was happy to be in Hufflepuff.

Her arm began to fall asleep so she put down her now cold tea. She had always been so disappointed in Neville. Now on the first day he left the house for school he made friends with a strong political ally, made his own life changing choices, and stood up for himself to her.

Had she been the one holding him back? Had her ridicule stunted and not encouraged his growth? She made her way to her desk to write Neville back, hoping she could still salvage her relationship with him. After she had sealed her letter she got a floo call from Pomona Sprout asking if she could come over to talk. She sighed and told her to come through. She began to expect that she was in for a late night.

* * *

**Hogwarts, Unplottable Location, Scotland September 2, 1991**

When Harry got back to the common room from detention Daphne pulled him into one of the study rooms with where Tracey sat.

"Legilimency," said Daphne.

"Pardon?" said Harry.

"Dumbledore was using Legilimency on you," Tracey explained while Daphne paced.

"Okay, I'll bite. What's Legilimency?"

"It's a magic of the mind that allows the user to extract thoughts, feelings and memories from another."

"That son of a- _please_ tell me that's extremely illegal," Harry pleaded.

"It's not," Daphne replied shortly, "It's frowned upon but would be impossible to regulate so the Ministry doesn't bother. Some of them probably even use it themselves. One can, however, guard their mind with Occlumency."

"How long would it take me to learn it?" Harry asked desperate to be safe within his own mind.

"That you were able recognize something was wrong is a good sign that you might be able to learn it quickly. I sent a letter to my father while you were in detention asking him to send some instructional books. They should arrive here by tomorrow evening."

Harry sat heavily in one of the chairs, "Thank you," he said. The room lapsed into silence.

"So," Tracey said eyes shining with mischief, "You never told us how you got detention."

Harry smirked.

* * *

Author's Note:

*Marcus Flint was originally a sixth year but he graduated at the same time as Wood which would mean he had been held back. In newer versions of the book he is a fifth year in Harry's first year.

1. Just to be clear I hate Albus in this story. He is "good" in that he is not a secret dark lord or using Harry to get more fame. He just honestly thinks he is doing what is for the best. Which I think makes him a scarier and more realistic villain

2. Harry doesn't bother reporting Snape or Dumbles' misconduct because he has little to no trust in adults and has always had to save himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Happy birthday Harry! I am posting this chapter early in honor of Harry's 34th birthday, enjoy!

* * *

**Hogwarts, Unplottable Location, Scotland September 3, 1991**

Harry stared at the paper in dumbstruck shock. Apparently his sorting was front page news:

_The Boy-Who-Lived, a Slytherin!_  
_By Rita Skeeter_

_Shocking letters reached concerned parents yesterday with startling news. Harry Potter the Boy-Who-Lived was sorted into Slytherin! This came as shock to many of the other students and, I am sure, many of us._

_Harry Potter is described to have short black hair, bright green eyes, and to be about average height. Contrary to popularly circulated portrayals, he wears no glasses and his hair is too short to attain the messy style the Potters were known for._

_We can only speculate why he has been sorted into Slytherin after being heralded as the Light's hero and having come from an all Gryffindor family. But be assured dear readers, I and the rest of the wizarding world will keep our eyes peeled for any more information about the Boy-Who-Lived._

"Have you read the paper yet, Potter?" Malfoy drawled.

"Why no Draco, I was just staring at it hoping it would read itself," Harry retorted not even paying attention, "Wasn't Rita Skeeter _in _Slytherin?" he asked the table at large.

"Yes," said Tracey, "but she didn't really say anything bad about it. The questioning of your character was just implied."

Harry sighed happy, for once, that he had mail wards on him, "Do you know any good solicitors?"

"This is a perfectly legal article," Daphne said, "Nothing in it is incorrect or even vicious."

"Oh I know that," Harry waved, "But I need to set a precedent. I'm going to go after those Harry Potter Adventure books, and anything else sold with my name or image, for the royalties I never received. I'd prefer someone who represents mostly politically neutral clients."

"If you win you will make a killing," Tracey observed, "Those Adventure books are really popular."

Suddenly she smirked and her voice took on an innocent tone, "Did you know that you can buy a Harry Potter plush doll?"

Harry looked back at her in horror, _"Why?"_

* * *

They had Double Transfiguration after breakfast. Once there, Professor McGonagall gave them a stern lecture and turned her desk into a pig and back. They then took notes until their hands began to cramp up. During the practical part of the lesson they tried to turn matchsticks into needles. Harry got the closest managing to make his look like a needle even though it was still made of wood. McGonagall gave him a point and told Harry that his father had been very good at transfiguration as well.

Next, they had Herbology with the Ravenclaws. The class was active enough that they didn't get much of a chance to stare at Harry again. Harry did pretty well during the class and quickly became one of Professor Sprout's favorites (she _may_ have been predisposed towards him because of Neville.) She mentioned that she held a Herbology Club on Wednesdays and hoped he would think about joining it.

Harry had received a list of law firms from Daphne, who was an expert on neutral politics. He decided to write Whitby and Wright who specialized in civil law and had won a few major lawsuits. Harry spent lunch penning his letter and deflecting Draco's comments.

Since they had no classes scheduled for the afternoon they headed to the Owlrey to mail Harry's letter. Hedwig was upset with Harry for not visiting her earlier and it took a lot of coaxing for her to come down. She only accepted his letter once he had begun tying it to a school owl, loudly announcing what he was doing. Hedwig bit his finger to show her displeasure at his unfaithfulness. He told her to wait for the reply because he didn't know how his mail ward worked.

* * *

Daphne's books arrived with dinner and Harry had to be forcibly reminded to go to his detention with Snape. He got there right on time. This time he had to measure out ingredients into glass jars. It was a messy job but Harry did it without complaint. Harry didn't know if it was because he was facing Snape's desk this detention, but he thought Snape was paying more attention to what Harry was doing than to his own work.

A half an hour into the detention Snape abruptly spoke, "Potter, those callouses on your hands, how did you get them?"

"Oh, um, mostly yard work," Harry said confused by why Snape had suddenly decided to talk to him and even more confused about the chosen topic.

"I'm sure you despised them for making you do the chores when you couldn't use magic," Snape sneered.

"Well, they had never told me about magic so I didn't know the difference," Harry said ignoring Snape's tone, "They actually told me my parents were killed in a car crash, imagine that."

When he looked at back up, Snape looked livid but his expression was quickly schooled into a blank mask, "You may go now. I will see you in class tomorrow." Harry wondered what he had said to cause such a reaction but washed his hands quickly and left. He decided that this rapidly changing Snape was becoming a hard man to read.

* * *

Snape nearly marched straight up to Albus' office as soon as Harry left to demand answers but he stopped himself. Why? Why did Albus allow him to have such a wrong opinion about Harry? The boy had been ignorant of magic and unaware of his fame but Snape had just assumed. He realized how foolish he had been, expecting Harry to be just like his father, the boy couldn't even remember him! Or Lily for that matter, and wasn't that just depressing? Now that he thought about it Petunia was spiteful enough to deny anything to do with magic. It made him wonder just how reluctant of guardians Harry's aunt and uncle had been.

Most troubling was the question of why Harry was in Slytherin. Slytherins were usually purebloods because they were raised to be politically minded. A few become Slytherins out of necessity. He, himself, was a bit of both. Raised on how to act by his mother while his father was too drunk to notice and out of necessity when he had to learn how to avoid his father's wrath. What was Harry? Snape was pretty sure he knew the answer, but he didn't like it.

* * *

Harry raced back to the Slytherin dormitories anxious to get started learning Occlumency and regain the safety of his own mind. Daphne's father had sent three books about the mind arts, two of them dealt exclusively with Occlumency. One was a basic guide and one was more advanced. Harry took out the beginner's guide and began reading. He was surprised to learn the first step was something he'd been doing since he was little: pushing all thoughts out of his mind. This had been essential to help him avoid losing his temper and had helped him fall asleep when he was hungry, lonely, or hurting. The next step involved organizing memories into a mental space. Harry worked on doing this before he fell asleep.

* * *

**Hogwarts, Unplottable Location, Scotland September 4, 1991**

The next day they had Charms at eight, Double Potions at one, and Astronomy at midnight. They worked on the same spell in Charms as they had on Monday. Harry managed to get the charm working earning Flitwick's approval but Neville had no luck with it. He confessed to Harry that he hadn't gotten anything at all out of his father's wand yet and that the headmaster was taking him shopping for a wand on Saturday.

"Don't look him in the eye," Harry warned. Neville's eyes widened. Apparently Harry was the only one who was out of the loop on the whole Legilimency thing

Harry had a good time at Lunch. Nott and Zabini seemed to have noticed that Harry was an adept politician and were trying to gain his favor. From Nott this meant that he heaped lavish praise upon Harry but from Zabini this meant that Draco had an extra rough lunch and Harry and Zabini bantered good-naturedly. Harry decided to ally himself with Zabini, at least for now, because if he did nothing he doubted they would try to gain his favor again.

* * *

Harry and the other students arrived early outside the Potions classroom. When Weasley arrived he shouldered past Harry roughly, "Slimy snake," he muttered.

While Harry had thick skin and really didn't care that Weasley had insulted him, he knew that if he did nothing he would be seen as weak. So Harry responded with his weapon of choice: making the other party lose their temper and incriminate themselves.

"You know, that's actually a common misconception," he said, "Snakes actually have quite dry skin much like their relatives the lizard. Don't get me wrong I can see where you're coming from though. I mean you look at a snake and you think to yourself 'I bet that would have a slimy texture' but appearances can be deceiving."

Everyone had looked confused at Harry's impromptu lecture but when they noticed how angry Ron was getting and the way he was clenching his fists they understood what Harry was doing.

"But then again," Harry continued thoughtfully, "Sometimes when someone looks like an idiot, acts like an idiot, and talks like an idiot, they really are just an idiot." Harry ducked out of the path of Weasley's fist who had correctly deduced he was the idiot Harry spoke of.

Timing is everything and Snape chose that moment to appear, "Ten points from Gryffindor, Weasley. We do not fight in the hallway like muggles."

Ron glared daggers at Harry. Harry began to wonder if Weasley would ever learn or if he would just continue to use Harry as his personal scapegoat.

Harry sat with Blaise, which Zabini insisted he call him, for class. Snape had given them an intimidating speech then fired off questions at random. Harry had gotten the question about the difference between monskwood and wolfsbane to which he answered that they were different names for the same plant. Snape had asked Malfoy for another name for the plant which was aconite. Throughout this entire time the bushy haired Gryffindor girl who was sorted before Neville had been waving her hand around in the air desperately.

"Miss Granger, have you not yet realized that I am calling on students at random?" Some the students chuckled. Harry thought Snape was being a bit harsh, especially when Granger looked so devastated but she should have realized it by then. If she had, she was just hoping to make up points that Weasley had lost.

Once Snape had revealed the instructions for a potion students from each table, including both Harry and Weasley, went to get the ingredients from the potions cabinet. When Harry turned around to go back to his table his arms were full of ingredients in glass jars. Weasley, whose anger had not abated in the slightest, slammed his shoulder into him. Harry was thrown off-balance cursing himself for losing track of his surroundings. He began to fall and in that split second Harry figured he could either attempt to regain his balance or protect the jars. He went with the option that he, at the very least, wouldn't have to clean up.

He was able to tuck in his body and roll when he hit the ground. He landed more roughly than he used to, being out of practice and trying to protect the jars, and he had the wind knocked out of him and had probably gotten a few bruises. He set down most of the jars and sprung back up to his feet as quickly as he could feeling embarrassed. When he noticed the entire room was looking at him he blushed and busied himself picking up the jars.

"Thirty points from Gryffindor! Weasley, you'll be in detention with me for a week!" Snape shouted once the he recovered from a state of stunned silence. He looked seething mad at having a schoolyard brawl occur in his classroom. Weasley, very idiotically, protested earning him another week of detention. Granger looked apocalyptically furious with Weasley for losing Gryffindor forty points.

Back at the table Blaise looked Harry over, "They weren't worth it, you know. Weasley just wanted you to drop some of the ingredients," Harry, still blushing, nodded having since realized that himself "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," said Harry said shortly, "Let's just get started, okay?" Blaise didn't say anything further, which Harry appreciated, and they worked on their potion.

Snape prowled around the room during class which had the effect of distracting many of the students. It didn't help that he was especially angry. Finnegan and Weasley's cauldron melted and their potion got onto a few students sitting nearby causing painful boils to spring out wherever it had touched their skin. Snape looked almost reluctant to let Weasley leave.

Harry thought his and Blaise's potion looked decent and was satisfied with it. When class was over Snape asked Harry to stay back.

Once they were alone Snape spoke, "You look like you know how to take falls." It was not a question.

"Yeah, um, when we were little my cousin Dudley and his gang… of friends used to enjoy beating me up at school," Harry said nervously, "It hasn't really happened since I was nine," (it had taken Dudley nearly a year to learn the new hierarchy at home.) Harry averted his gaze from Snape's eye remembering that some wizards could read minds.

"What were the teachers doing while this would happen?" Snape asked.

"Not really paying attention," Harry shrugged, "They mostly just kind of ignored it. They didn't like me very much," he admitted.

"You seem like someone who would be easily liked." Snape pressed.

Harry made a face, "No, I wasn't very likable back then. I wasn't like I am now."

"You may go, I will see you in class tomorrow." Harry booked it out of the room and headed off to the library.

* * *

Snape was having a _really_ bad day to say the least. He had been summoned to Albus' office after breakfast. Albus had asked him questions about who Harry's friends were and how he was doing in the political climate. Snape had pretended to only tolerate the boy so he could repeat some of the things he had formerly complained about to see if Albus would correct him. He had not.

Snape had always known he had "traded the devil he knew for the devil he didn't" when he had agreed to be Albus' spy but was not pleased to find out he was still being put through manipulations he was unaware of. What was most troubling was that he couldn't understand why Albus wanted him to dislike Harry.

This afternoon's class had been a low point as well. Outside the classroom he had heard enough of the conversation to know Harry had not said anything that would provoke a reasonable person to take a swing at him. He also saw Weasley slam into Potter during class. He had, like Weasley, predicted Harry would drop the ingredients to avoid falling. When Potter had tucked them into himself tighter and taken the fall Snape's heart had leapt up into his throat. Harry had surprised him again by falling so _well_. It was a maneuver that had to be practiced, he knew from experience. He held Harry back hoping that the boy took Karate or something.

That was not the case and he ended up listening to a story that sounded alarmingly like Snape's own years at Hogwarts. A bully and his friends beating one kid up while the teachers ignored it. He had also confirmed his suspicions that Harry had become a Slytherin out of necessity. Harry had even looked a bit disgusted with who he used to be before he became "likable."

What also worried him was the way the Harry had consciously shifted his gaze from his own. Someone must have told him about Legilimency, but why they did this worried him. He knew he had gone to a meeting with Dumbledore. Had Dumbledore tried to use it on him? Had the boy managed to notice him if he did? He wouldn't put it passed Albus to try something. The man had been scrambling since July and Snape started to suspect that this was because he had found out that Harry was not who Albus wanted him to be.

* * *

When Harry got to the library he went over to the table Daphne and Tracey were at. Tracey punched him in the arm, "Hey that hurt! What was that for?"

"You nearly gave me a heart attack you dummy! Why did you let yourself fall? You could have really hurt yourself!"

"So your solution is to hurt me?" he held up his hands in surrender as she drew her arm back again, "I don't know, I thought I would have to clean up the ingredients if I dropped them," he shrugged.

"Snape saw the whole thing, Weasley would have had to pick them up," Daphne reasoned.

Harry shrugged again, "Snape gave me a lecture at the beginning of the year just for being related to my dad. How should I know what he'd do?"

"I thought he looked worried," Tracey said. Harry gave her an incredulous look.

"Do you know any defensive spells?" Daphne asked.

Harry blushed, "No, and I doubt I will learn them in Defense any time soon. Why do you suppose he stutters?"

The girls shrugged having no idea themselves, "You should probably learn a few, especially now that someone has physically attacked you," Daphne said. Harry resolved to do so this weekend. They worked on their homework from Defense and History until supper.

* * *

Supper was not going well for Ron Weasley or the Harry Potter is a Dark Lord Theory. Lavender and Parvati had quickly told as many people as they could find why Gryffindor was down forty points from lunch. The two were so accomplished of gossips that all four houses and the staff table knew what happened in Harry Potter's first Potions class before supper ended and most were discussing it.

"So you decided it would be a good idea to attack Harry Potter"

"-the Slytherin,"

"-during the middle of a Potions class?"

"Your very first Potions class?" Fred and George asked Ron. They generally approved of rule breaking as long as it was clever, but this was just stupid.

"He wasn't supposed to fall! He was just supposed to drop the ingredients," Ron argued. This reasoning had won Ron no sympathy from anyone yet.

Fred and George sighed, they had known Ron was stupid but not on this scale. Percy Weasley, the prefect, had taken Ron's transgression as a personal insult and proceeded to lecture him throughout the entire meal. For once, many people had chimed in and nodded along with the lecture.

The Harry Potter is a Dark Lord Theory was falling out of favor because, apparently, getting knocked to the ground then getting up _embarrassed_ about it and then not even retaliating was on the list of Things Dark Lords Just Don't Do. The theory would not have been so thoroughly trashed if the students had known what Harry was thinking. He fully intended to retaliate. It wouldn't be physical, but it would be public and effective. For Harry too, was not enjoying his supper. He did not like being embarrassed and if this story was just embarrassing for him.

* * *

**Hogwarts, Unplottable Location, Scotland September 5, 1991**

Harry swore when he saw the next morning's paper. Rita Skeeter had apparently found out about Harry and Weasley's fight.

_The Boy-Who-Lived, Attacked by a Fellow Student!_

_By Rita Skeeter_

_As I promised my readers, I kept my eye out for any news on The Boy-Who-Lived. I received a shocking report from my sources detailing a fight Harry Potter was in with Gryffindor Ronald Westley. Apparently Westley attacked Potter during the middle of a Potions class!_

_Westley had reportedly warned Harry the day before that he would "get what's coming to him," a very worrying threat. There seemed to be nothing Harry had done to provoke this attack and Potter did not stoop to Westley's level and retaliate._

_Harry Potter had retrieved potions ingredients when Ronald Westley attacked him and threw him to the ground. But do not be concerned dear readers, Harry managed to escape with minimal injuries! He reportedly stood right back up gathered his ingredients and returned to his desk leaving the teacher to address the assailant._

_I am sure all my readers are horrified to hear that our famous Boy-Who-Lived was attacked within Hogwarts and hope that the assailant is dealt with harshly. Hopefully no one else will dare attack Harry Potter again._

"Well it sounds like she likes you now," Tracey said, "And lucky for Weasley that they got his name wrong."

"Or a clever way to avoid a lawsuit," Harry said, "I highly doubt she likes me anymore than before. She probably just writes the stories that sell the most," Daphne nodded agreeing with Harry's assessment.

At the Gryffindor table the elder Weasley brothers despaired at the article in the paper. They had made an unspoken agreement not to tell their mother what had happened, knowing it would end in a howler that would humiliate all of them. They looked at each other wordlessly deciding to be late to tomorrow's breakfast. None of them bothered to tell Ron but it was unlikely they could persuade him to be late for a meal anyways.

**Hogwarts, Unplottable Location, Scotland September 7, 1991**

The rest of the week had gone by quickly. The biggest thing of note to occur was the howler Ron Weasley had received at breakfast on the 6th. The elder Weasley brothers had been notably absent, obviously having anticipated it. Ron was either too dense to realize what would happen or too desperate for food to not attend breakfast. Harry had been amused to see that Ron's own mother had done his job of humiliating Weasley for him and decided he could delay his own payback for the right opportunity and make it more discreet.

Classes had continued as normal except for the fact that the students had become less likely to glare at Harry. He had gotten another headache in Double Defense, this time so badly that he had gone to the infirmary for a headache relief potion. He had helped Padma Patil and Su Li repot their plant in Herbology and they had seemed to like him well enough by the time class was over. Astronomy was a very boring class where they learned about the movement of planets and made star charts. If it didn't get any more interesting Harry already planned to drop it after his OWLs. The only plus side was that it was with the Hufflepuffs so he could talk to Neville.

When Harry finished breakfast he Daphne, Tracey and Blaise were the only first year Slytherins in the Great Hall as the other students were having a lie in as it was Saturday. (Harry had insisted that Tracey and Daphne get up to help him train.) He invited Blaise to come learn some defensive spells with them and they headed off to an unused classroom and practiced shield and disarming spells. This had been a good decision because Blaise had known a few spells he had shown them. Harry was able to get the Protego spell to work and Tracey told him her wand had twitched in her hand when he had cast the disarming curse against her.

* * *

**Diagon Alley, London, England September 7, 1991**

Neville, contrary to popular belief, was not stupid. He had realized Harry was being a bit manipulative when he told him he was headed for Slytherin and said that he knew Neville would not hold it against him. However, he had agreed with Harry's reasoning. After being in a few classes with Gryffindor he knew he would have hated it there especially with Ron Weasley being the leader of the boys, although the others had begun distancing themselves from him was also aware that Dumbledore was trying to manipulate him. After Harry had implied Dumbledore used Legilimency Neville went into his meeting with Dumbledore completely guarded.

His gran had agreed to pay for his wand and had written him a letter that, much to his shock, included and an apology and had told him that she was proud of him. Dumbledore left Neville at the wand shop to go take care of some business.

Neville left Ollivander's shop forty-five minutes later extremely creeped out and with a 13" cherry wand with a unicorn tail core. Dumbledore suggested they grab lunch at the Leaky Cauldron. After they sat down and ordered their food Dumbledore spoke to him, "How is Harry doing? I do worry about him being in Slytherin," Dumbledore sighed suddenly looking old.

Neville decided he would play along for today and wait to see what Harry said he should do in the future, "Oh, you shouldn't worry he's doing really well. He knows there are some people in Slytherin that dislike him so he avoids being in the common room before curfew. He really enjoys the politicking that goes on in Slytherin."

Dumledore's brows scrunched momentarily but his expression quickly turned pleasant, "That's a relief to hear," he said, "I had worried he might be in over his head there." Neville assured him this was not the case.

Lunch continued and Neville did not reveal anything to Dumbledore that couldn't have been learned through observation. Throughout the conversation Neville began to wonder just how thick Dumbledore thought he was but he did nothing to dissuade him of that notion when he was practically handing Neville information.

They returned to Hogwarts through the fireplace in the headmaster's office and before Neville left Dumbledore said, "If you ever have any problems or just want to talk, my office is always open for you," Neville nodded and left.

* * *

**Hogwarts, Unplottable Location, Scotland September 7, 1991**

Harry received two letters at lunch. The first letter which came with Hedwig was from Whitby and Wright. They had written back informing Harry that they would be pleased to represent him but he would need to have a guardian either become involved or sign off allowing them to act _in loco parentis _for him. Harry decided to propose a deal with Vernon rather than try to track down his absentee magical guardian. After all, Harry wasn't really in it for the money but to warn off other people who would try to take advantage of him.

He wrote Whitby and Wright back detailing what he planned to do, asking them to track down companies and publishers using him to sell products, and to send him the form they needed signed to represent him. He attached his letter to Hedwig who was nibbling on the bowl of bacon Harry had given her.

The second letter he received was apparently from Hagrid who was the school's groundskeeper. He had invited Harry over for tea telling him he had something for him. Harry was a bit confused by this but didn't have anything else to do that afternoon so he agreed to come over. Hagrid lived in a wooden hut on the grounds near the greenhouses. When Harry arrived he knocked on the door to the hut and was invited in.

"Back Fang_- _back" Hagrid said holding back a huge boarhound, "Make yerself at home,"

Harry sat in an oversized chair at the oversized table, "Sorry fer invitin' yeh over 'fore yeh knew me, but I thought yeh might like ter see this," Hagrid handed Harry a leather-bound photo album. Harry opened it to see photos of what must have been his mother and father holding him and waving at the camera.

Harry blinked at in shock for a minute, "Um, thanks Hagrid, but why do you have this?" Harry said as he flipped through the pages.

"Well I heard yer relatives hadn't told yeh 'bout magic an' all an' yer mum an' dad were good friends of mine so I decided ter mail some of yer mum an' dad's friends askin' for some pictures of 'em."

Harry wondered just who had told him that he hadn't known about magic and why, but Hagrid seemed sincere. He spent a good two hours listening to stories about his parents and pretending to eat Hagrid's food.

During the visit Hagrid told him that he had been the one to pick Harry up from the house in Godric's Hollow and take him to the Dursley's on Dumbledore's orders. Harry kept a straight face but inside he was fuming mad. Dumbledore just slipped way passed the forgivable stage. It sounded like Dumbledore had ordered Hagrid to kidnap him! _He_ had been the one who had condemned Harry to his personal hell for seven years. Ten if Harry had not put the Dursley's in the stranglehold of blackmail. Leader of the Order of the Phoenix, family friend, Supreme Mugwump, too many god damn titles or not Harry did not think any of them gave him the authority to decide his who his guardians were.

* * *

Harry showed Tracey and Daphne the photo album at supper and told them about what Hagrid had said. He had not told them the details of his life at the Dursley's but they had deduced that Harry hated it there. After they had finished supper they were headed out of the hall when Neville flagged Harry down.

"I have something you will probably want to hear," he said. At Neville's urging they went into an unused classroom. Neville looked around checking for portraits.

"What's up, Neville?" Harry asked. Neville told them about his outing with Dumbledore and the impressions he got from it. Harry's anger at Dumbledore increased exponentially but he considered the situation.

"Do you think you could do it?" Harry asked, "Report back to Dumbledore what I okay and try to figure out just what the hell he is up to?"

"I don't know, I'm not that great at Occlumency but I haven't tried it in a while," Neville said, "But if you think it would help…"

"I don't want you to do anything you're uncomfortable with but try practicing Occlumency again and see if you feel more confident."

Neville agreed and Harry, who was really proud of his photo album, showed it to Neville. Neville was able to point out a few pictures of his parents. When Harry told him that he didn't know they had been friends Neville said that Lily Potter had been his godmother and his mum was Harry's.

"Why do they have _god_parents in the wizarding world?" Harry asked.

"It's how parents magically appoint guardians for their children if they die or are otherwise unable to raise them," Daphne informed them, "I'm not sure why they are called godparents though, it may have been adapted by the wizarding world from muggle culture or may have been in reference to pagan gods."

"Do wizards still believe in the pagan gods?" Harry asked, the literature he read was unclear at this point.

"Some do but it's kept hushed up as the incoming muggleborns were mostly Christians and became upset with our practices."

"What about you guys?" Harry asked curious.

Daphne and Tracey did, Neville said his family only believed in Lady Magic as a greater power. Harry asked if they had any books he could read but Daphne put her foot down telling him he had enough to do practicing self-defense, learning Occlumency and doing schoolwork. Harry reluctantly agreed after she promised he could have them after winter break.

* * *

Dumbledore had an eventful day. He actually ended up having business in the alley to do while Neville got his wand. He went to visit the _Daily Prophet's_ office. He couldn't have that Rita Skeeter reporting every skirmish Harry underwent at Hogwarts. She had caused him a lot of problems in the seventies too. He had managed to persuade the editor that publishing so many details about Harry's life could prove dangerous to him, but the editor had fought him for a while. When he got back to his office he began to look up Rita Skeeter and the _Daily Prophet_'s histories to see if he could find himself more leverage.

* * *

Author's Note: I always found it weird that Harry wasn't in the papers until his fourth year so the Daily Prophet and Rita Skeeter are going to start on him earlier (and it makes Dumbledore's life harder which is always a plus)

1. I'm not really going to go into how Occlumency works because I have read a lot of stories that have done that and I want to focus on the more original parts

2. Harry has trouble reading Snape because a) his behavior so far has been very erratic and b) he's becoming fond of Harry and Harry has no experience with people who actually like him.

3. Light, Dark and Neutral are political parties


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

author's note: This one is shorter but you got an extra one on Harry's birthday.

* * *

**Hogwarts, Unplottable Location, Scotland September 8, 1991**

Professor Snape held his first meetings with the Slytherins on Sunday. Harry didn't really know what to think about Snape, his behavior was highly erratic but he seemed to have warmed up to Harry. He was calling them in alphabetical order so Harry was called in after Nott's meeting finished. Harry sat down in the chair in front of Snape's desk while Snape flipped through some papers.

"Well Potter, at the faculty meeting you received fairly good reviews across the board. You are ranked within the top ten students in all but Astronomy and seem both skilled at theory and practical work," Snape said, "Most teachers agree that you are the best essay writer, keeping within the assigned length and having a good balance of content," Snape continued, "However, Professors Flitwick and Sinistra mentioned that you talk too much during class. Quirrell said something incoherent that at least sounded negative."

Harry couldn't help but snort. When Snape looked up the corner of his lip was upturned, "What remains is your opinion of classes, any problems you are having, and discussing your plans."

Knowing just saying 'I don't know' would not go over well Harry started, "Well, my favorite courses are Transfiguration and Herbology even though they aren't the easiest for me. My least favorite would probably be History, Defense and Astronomy. The first two have interesting material but are hard to enjoy with the current teachers," Snape nodded appearing to agree with him.

"Do you plan on joining any clubs?" he asked sounding like he was reading off a list of assigned questions.

"I'm in Herbology Club with Neville and we were thinking about joining Charms Club with Tracey and Daphne."

"Have you received any trouble from any students besides Weasley?" Snape asked.

"Not really, I try to situations that could get me in trouble." Snape nodded and dismissed Harry from the meeting.

* * *

Harry received a letter back from Whitby and Wright at lunch. They had enclosed a list of the companies and publishers that had sold products using his name or likeness. Harry didn't know how to feel when he saw that the list included 37 names. Also enclosed was the form he needed to get Vernon to sign.

Harry wrote Vernon informing him that he was famous within his "community" and that 37 companies had sold millions worth of products using his name and likeness. Harry told him he planned to sue for royalties and was offering him 20% of whatever he won if Vernon signed the form and that this was his highest offer because he also had a guardian in his "community" that could sign it as well (he didn't mention he had no idea who that guardian was.) He then told Vernon to pin his reply to the mail slot as and it would be taken care of.

Harry hoped Vernon's greed and general lack of giving a damn about Harry would make him sign it without a fuss. He got out some stamps and envelopes he had brought for when he had to contact his relatives to make it seem less "freakish". He folded up the papers, put them into the envelope and addressed it like a muggle would (_not_ to his bedroom.)

"Okay Hedwig, I have a very special mission for you. You need to take this letter to Privet Drive and make sure no one sees you. Drop it through the mail slot and stay around there until Uncle Vernon pins his reply on the mail box. It is of the utmost importance that you remain unseen."

Hedwig seemed proud to be given what Harry had made sound like such a covert mission and nearly flew off before Harry had gotten the letter secured.

Daphne said, "You know, as the last remaining Potter you could get Hedwig a harness to mark her as the official house owl."

"And what add a neon sign telling people she was carrying the Boy-Who-Lived's mail? No thank you."

"Owl harnesses can carry enchantments that prevent people from tampering with your mail, repel water and wind and can have a notice-me-not charm on it," Daphne continued.

"Well now I know what I'm getting Hedwig for Christmas," said Harry who had begun to look very interested in the harness once Daphne had listed its first feature.

Daphne tutted, "Honestly, the way you dote on that owl."

* * *

**Hogwarts, Unplottable Location, Scotland September 12, 1991**

The next week continued in much of the same vein. Neville was bale to catch up with everyone with his new wand and soon became one of the top students in Charms. Harry's head had hurt in Defense again and he realized that the pain radiated from around his scar and much to Daphne's dismay, he had started looking up curse scars in his free time.

The Slytherin and Gryffindor students now had flying practices on Thursdays. At breakfast Malfoy was telling everyone about the time he had out flown a muggle helicopter on his broom.

"What does a helicopter look like, Malfoy?" Harry asked, sick of the boasting he had heard from pretty much everyone.

Malfoy's cheeks turned pink, "I heard you were raised with muggles and you don't even know what a helicopter looks like?" he said hoping the people listening would get distracted by Harry living with muggles.

"Oh, _I_ know what a helicopter looks like," Harry said ignoring the students who had made faces when they heard about his living arrangements, "I was just wondering when the Malfoy family became so interested in muggles."

Malfoy was backed into a corner unwilling to admit he lied about the helicopter and unable to make it sound like his family held any interest in muggles so he tried to outmaneuver Harry, "So how was it, Potter, living with muggles?"

"Well, I wouldn't recommend it for a vacation," Harry admitted causing some chuckles, "But you know what?" Harry snapped his fingers as if he had just remembered something.

"I just figured out who you remind me of, Draco. You remind me of my muggle cousin Dudley."

Malfoy turned red "I'm nothing like any disgusting muggle," he spat.

Harry tilted his head and shook it slightly, "It's uncanny actually," Harry continued as if he hadn't heard Malfoy.

"Well, we better get outside for our lesson," Harry said. Daphne, Tracey and Blaise followed him out of the hall leaving Malfoy seething in his seat.

* * *

Out on the grounds Harry and the rest of the Slytherins were already standing next to their brooms by the time the Gryffindor students arrived. Weasley glared at Harry but as he had noticed throughout the week the other students seemed to have distanced themselves from him.

Madam Hooch told everyone to go to a broomstick. Once there she instructed them to hold their hand over their broom and say "up".

"UP!" everyone shouted. Harry's broom smacked into his hand so painfully he nearly dropped it.

When Harry looked around he saw there were only a handful of other students who had managed to get their brooms on the first try. When everyone finally got their brooms to zoom up to their hands Madame Hooch blew her whistle while the students pushed off of the ground.

Riding a broom came easily to Harry. It just made sense. Harry was soon zooming around easily and really enjoying himself. Tracey looked at him annoyed.

"You aren't supposed to be so good on your first try!" she insisted as Harry literally flew around her in circles.

When the lesson was over they returned to the ground. Madame Hooch complimented Harry on his flying and told him, "I had better see you on a team next year, Potter." Harry agreed to try out because he had absolutely loved flying.

* * *

That night Harry saw red. He didn't really care what people said about him and enjoyed when he could trade pointed remarks and barbs, but that wasn't what was happening. Malfoy, who had realized Harry was better than him in school and politics had resorted to juvenile bullying. Again, Harry had thick skin and wouldn't be too bothered if Malfoy was physically aggressive or hid his homework. However, Harry had to draw the line somewhere and unfortunately for both of them, Malfoy had found it.

Harry hadn't gotten the really expensive trunks that had strong wards or blood magic because A) three years of having to support yourself financially leaves one very frugal B) he had (falsely) assumed his classmates would be above common thievery and C) Harry hadn't really had anything he needed to keep safe. This, however, had changed. When he walked into his dorm room that night he saw Malfoy lounging on his bed with Harry's photo album, his ever-present body guards standing to the side laughing when Malfoy pointed at photos.

"Pathetic, Potter," he sneered flipping through the pages, "Had to bring pictures of mummy and daddy to school? What do you do, tuck this under your pillow each night?" Crabbe and Goyle chuckled.

"Give it back, Malfoy," Harry said quietly but the rage in his voice was palpable.

Malfoy looked up, "They got what was coming to them, you know," He sneered, "A blood-traitor and a mudblood whore. They didn't deserve to live."

When Harry spoke his voice was ice-cold, "And your inbred father," he looked at the other two, "In fact all your inbred fathers were so _weak_ that they were under the Imperious Curse for…just how many years was it?" he said although both knew he didn't believe it. "Please, Malfoy, tell me about your superior breeding."

Malfoy, who did not have nearly as thick of skin as Harry, threw the album across the room and stood up, "My father is _not_ weak!" he shouted.

"Yes, Draco, he is. Do you want to know why I think that? It's because he allowed himself to be branded. Like _cattle_," he taunted, "He's not running free because he was clever or cunning. He's free because he drained his pockets for whoever could keep him out of prison. Hell, I bet he would have done _anything_ to stay out of Azkaban," Harry told the rapidly reddening blond, "No Malfoy, if anyone's parent is a whore, it's your father."

Malfoy drew his wand but Harry slapped it away and shoved him against the wall wrapping his hands around Malfoy's neck. Crabbe and Goyle moved to stop Harry but he lifted Draco by the neck. "Tell them to stand down," Harry spat Draco hesitated eyes wide with fear and Harry squeezed. Malfoy motioned to them and they stepped back. Harry loosened his grip.

"You're father's master couldn't kill me. Why are you so eager to make me your enemy?" Harry said his tone was even scaring himself, "You don't want me as an enemy, Draco, because unlike your father I am cunning and I can be absolutely_ ruthless._ I would not stop until I had obliterated your family's name and fortune." Harry released him, "Think about it."

Harry picked up his photo album, retreated to his bed, and closed the curtains around it. When he heard Malfoy pull the other two out of the room he breathed out in relief. He hadn't lost his temper like that since he was little. He had even spooked himself! Harry worried his hands through his hair as he thought. He knew that he had a darker side that was like a caricature of all his traits, morphed into something grotesque. But he was usually very good natured. He worried that he had done more harm than good with Malfoy and that he would soon be paying for it.

Trying to distract himself from those kinds of thoughts he busied himself checking the album for any damage. One of the photos had slipped out of its jacket and he was about to put it back in when he noticed that there were was another picture stuck to the back of it. He tried to peel it away but it wouldn't budge. After nearly ripping them both he remembered he lived in the magical world. He cast _finite incantatum _on them and they separated easily.

The second photo was of one of the men Harry had seen in other photos holding Harry. The man had brown hair and shabby robes and looked like he had been ill recently. What Harry found more interesting was the note written on the back of the photo that the second one originally covered.

_Dear Harry,  
You probably don't remember me and I do not know if you will ever read this, but you used to know me as Uncle Moony. Dumbledore assured me you were safe and refused to let me communicate with you until you turned eleven. All the mail I tried to send returned to me. When you turned eleven Albus again refused to let me contact you. When Hagrid contacted me I saw this as my last chance. On all the photos I contributed you will find this message and a few of them have a picture of me opposite. I hope you find my note and I apologize for not being in your life. If you do not wish to contact me I understand.  
Love,  
Remus Lupin_

Harry did not move for well over a minute. He just sat there blinked at the word "love" that one Remus Lupin had used so casually to sign a note. This was the first time Harry could remember anyone using that word in relation to him. He pulled out some parchment to write his reply not sure when Hedwig would get back so he could send it.

* * *

**Hogwarts, Unplottable Location, Scotland September 16, 1991**

Hedwig returned Monday the 16th with a letter from Vernon who had been quick to sign it at the prospect of money. Vernon had then gone on to promise that he would sue Harry if he didn't pay up even if he had to go to "his community" to do so. Daphne let Harry borrow her owl, Hermes, to send the form back to Whitby and Wright. The plan Harry had proposed was to go after the bigger companies first and then hope the smaller ones would try to settle with him before he had to take them all to trial individually.

Harry sent his letter to Remus Lupin with Hedwig who at first been angry with him for using another owl but positively preened when he instructed her to take the letter to Lupin. Harry wondered just how far away Lupin was to get Hedwig so excited.

So far, Malfoy had not tried anything else with Harry which both relieved and troubled him. Malfoy had paled at breakfast yesterday when he read a letter from home and glanced at Harry quickly. Parkinson, who had taken to following Malfoy around like a dog, had tried to see it but he had snapped at her and left without finishing his breakfast. Harry did not know whether this boded well for him or not. If Lord Malfoy had warned him off Harry it could mean that he had his own plan in the works.

* * *

**Hogwarts, Unplottable Location, Scotland September 28, 1991**

The weeks had flown by without much of note occurring. Malfoy had gradually returned to his earlier attitude without anything heinous happening to Harry which only set him further on edge. At breakfast Hedwig, who Harry had started to worry about, arrived, "Did you get lost?" Harry asked her. Hedwig looked offended and turned as it to take off with his letter.

"Oh I'm just teasing you. I know you're the best." Hedwig preened as Harry removed the letter. Daphne rolled her eyes at the exchange.

_Dear Harry,_

_It's great to hear from you, Harry! I'm glad you are doing well. I'm sorry the reply took so long to get back to you but I am working in France right now. What you said about Albus surprised me even though I had begun to become disillusioned with him a while ago._

_I would love to meet up with you you're your Christmas break. Hopefully I will be able to make it back to England in time. I'm sure you have heard this many times before but the way you wrote to me reminded me of Lily. I hope to see you soon._

_Love,  
Uncle Moony_

Harry smiled at the letter. He was glad Remus believed what he had told him about Dumbledore because many Gryffindors seemed to think the man was Merlin returned. He hadn't really told him that much because he didn't trust blindly. And although he had heard it before, it was nice to hear that he was like his mother from someone who had been her friend and not a teacher.

* * *

Today was the first day Neville would take up Dumbledore's offer to stop by anytime. When he arrived at the office he asked a nearby portrait to tell the headmaster he wanted to see him. A minute later the gargoyle turned allowing Neville access. When he reached the top of the stairs he could easily hear the conversation inside. Neville didn't feel bad for eavesdropping because he was probably meant to overhear it anyways.

"How is Fluffy doing Hagrid?" Dumbledore asked.

"Oh, he's doin' okay, a bit down not bein' able ter run 'round an' play but he's happy ter help yeh guard it."

"Good, good. Well, I have another meeting now. I will see you around Hagrid."

When Hagrid left Neville was invited inside. Once he sat down Dumbledore spoke to him.

"What brings you here, Neville?"

"Well, you said I could stop by if I felt like talking and I thought you might like to hear how I'm fairing with my new wand," the fake smile Neville wore became real when he saw a brief flash of annoyance on Dumbledore's face.

"Yes, how have you been doing?" Dumbledore asked pleasantly.

"I was able to catch up pretty quickly and I am actually one of the top students in Charms now only Harry and Granger are doing better," he said throwing the headmaster a bone by mentioning Harry.

"Yes I've heard Harry has done very well in his classes," Dumbledore said, "Apparently he is in the top ten in all but Astronomy, which I hear may have to do with his preference to socializing," he said twinkling at Neville.

Neville gave a You Caught Me look and shrugged, "It is a rather dull class and it's at midnight. I would probably fall asleep if Harry didn't keep talking to me."

"I've also heard that Harry had gotten a few headaches in Defense, so bad that he has even gone to the infirmary for a potion," Dumbledore said, "I never thought I'd see the day a Potter willingly went to the infirmary…" he chuckled.

'Well, I doubt you will again,' Neville thought, knowing that Harry would have to be near death to willingly go there again once he knew Madame Pomfrey reported back to Dumbledore. "Yeah he's complained about it once or twice," Neville said.

"I do wish he wouldn't have shut me out, I do worry so," Dumbledore said sadly. Neville felt wholly unsympathetic but said that Harry might still come around. The rest of the meeting passed and Neville was glad Dumbledore hadn't tried to use any Legilimency on him.

* * *

Neville reported the back on his conversation to Harry, Daphne and Tracey. Like he predicted Harry was livid when he learned that Madame Pomfrey had told on him. Neville also told them about the suspiciously loud conversation between Hagrid and Dumbledore to Harry.

"Why the fuck would Dumbledore let someone use the school to guard something? It's not someone's personal safe!" While the other three privately agreed Tracey admonished Harry for his language. They assumed "it" was on the forbidden third floor corridor but Harry wasn't about to go check. A "painful death" sounded rather hazardous to the health.

Since Hagrid was one of the two in the conversation Harry guessed this was why Hagrid knew the Dursley's had not told Harry about magic and his family. He went to visit Hagrid under the pretense of introducing Neville, Tracey and Daphne. While listening to Hagrid and poking his food around, Harry saw an article in an old newspaper about an update to the story of a break-in at Gringotts on his birthday. The paper was over two weeks old so Harry regarded it with suspicion. Was Hogwarts guarding something that someone had broken into Gringotts to get? _And_ wasn't caught? It was sounding like a worse and worse idea by the minute.

Daphne had noticed where Harry's attention was, "A break-in at Gringotts? I don't remember that," she said. Harry watched Hagrid's reaction. When he suddenly became nervous Harry could tell that he had been correct in his assumptions.

As they headed back to the castle they were in a heated discussion, "They didn't catch this person when they broke into _Gringotts,_ so Albus bloody Dumbledore says 'Oh I know where we can keep that,' and goes and puts it in Hogwarts. The school. Surrounded by defenseless children!" Harry ranted.

"If they are concerned about safety they should just put it under the Fidelius," Daphne said. Harry winced at the mention of that thrice damned spell but thought the statement was valid.

"What could it even be?" Tracey asked, "I can't think of anything that valuable." The others agreed.

* * *

author's note: We see a darker side of Harry in this chapter because, really with his upbringing he won't be all sunshine and daises and characters cannot be without faults. His actions will have repercussions. _**  
**_

1. I'm naming the Greengrasses from Greek origins and mythology because Daphne and Astoria share those origins. (Ooh look at me and my fancy research.)

2. Dumbles knows Neville is trained as a house heir in Occlumency and is unwilling to risk so much so early in the game by trying it on him.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

**Hogwarts, Unplottable Location, Scotland October 28, 1991**

October had flown by and it was nearly at its end. Snape seemed to have undergone a severe shift in personality and the upperclassmen said he had even gotten better at teaching (Harry still though the man was an atrocious teacher and did not even want to imagine what he must have been like before.) Harry had discovered that he and Snape shared a sense of humor in their bi-weekly meetings and was able to establish an easy rapport with him.

As Harry read his latest letter from Remus with his face scrunched up in frustration. After making sure Remus would not run to the headmaster with any bit of information Harry had broached the topic of his magical guardian.

"He doesn't know who it is either?" Tracey asked.

"No, he doesn't. I guess it's time to get the Ministry involved," Harry sighed. He had really hoped to avoid that, "Do we know anyone with relatives in the child placement services?"

"No, but as the future Lord Potter your placement and lack of contact with your guardian could be considered a criminal issue," Daphne said a smile tugging on her lips.

Harry's face lit up, "Ah, Madame Bones." He wagged his finger at Daphne, "I like the way you think."

* * *

"Hello girls!" Harry smiled brightly as he plopped himself down at the library table where Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot sat.

"Hi Harry," Susan said, "Or do you prefer James?" she smirked and Hannah giggled.

"Harry please," he said looking embarrassed, "Sorry for not telling you who is was on the train."

Susan shrugged, "I don't blame you, I don't envy all the attention you get."

"I don't know how you can stand it," Hannah said.

"It can get pretty bad" he agreed, "But I must confess that I had an ulterior motive to seeking you out today. You see, I didn't even know about the magical world until I got my Hogwarts letter. I've heard my magical guardian should have been keeping me up to date on the world but I can't seem to find them."

Susan's face turned serious when she heard that, "But you're the heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter."

"Exactly, I have been trying to figure it out discreetly but I can't seem to find anything. I was hoping to avoid the scandal it would cause…"

Susan smiled knowingly at him, "And you would like my aunt to look into it."

"That's the gist of it, yeah."

"How about you write a letter and I'll send it tonight."

"Sounds great!" Harry grinned.

* * *

**The Ministry of Magic, London, England, October 30, 1991**

Madame Amelia Bones had to consciously unfurrow her brow because her monocle had begun to dig painfully into her skin. Amelia Bones was a strong believer in justice. Unfortunately for her, the British Ministry of Magic was one of the most corrupt governments in the world. She had to work side by side with criminals and Death Eaters. Sometimes at Wizengamot meetings she would take the time to look around and wonder if the murderer of her brother's family was sitting there with her.

She could hold her tongue through a lot, but underhanded dealings with war orphans was not one of them. The murder of her brother's children had left its mark on her and had left her sympathetic to any child in need. She looked again at the notice she held. She had made an inquiry into Harry Potter's guardianship but what she received instead was a notice that all records of Harry Potter were confidential. She could understand this if it was a question of the safety of Harry and his guardian but with him having no idea who they were, it seemed more like a cover-up.

All documents concerning Harry had been sealed by the Chief Warlock Albus Dumbledore himself. The only way to access the documents would be to have either Harry or his guardian present or if Dumbledore unsealed the documents. Having worked around Albus long enough to know that it would be a cold day in hell before the man disclosed any information she pulled out some parchment to write Harry and ask him about what he planned to do.

* * *

**Hogwarts, Unplottable Location, Scotland October 31, 1991**

Harry woke up on the 31st in a foul mood. He had always had bad luck on Samhain, or Halloween if you will, but this was the first year that he was aware that it was the anniversary of his parents' death. He found the rest of the school's excitement tiresome and verging on offensive. It was the 10th anniversary of when Voldemort had been defeated so they were even more excited than normal. Harry was glad he was in Slytherin because the mood there was more somber (even if it was for entirely different reasons.)

He had talked to Daphne and Tracey about Samhain. They had told him that they were planning to perform an ancestor meditation ritual. Harry asked if he could join them figuring that it was at least worth a shot. They agreed that he could and Daphne wrote down some information about what he would have to and say during it and what he would need for it.

Double Defense that afternoon was very difficult for Harry to sit through. His scar seemed to hurt especially badly but that could have just been his foul mood. Harry had not been able to discover why his scar would trouble him. He guessed this was to be expected as his scar from the killing curse would be completely unique. From what he had read, curse scars could never heal and could irritate people when they were under stress or were exposed to similar magic that gave them the scar. Harry wasn't sure how either of those causes could be affecting him. While listening to Quirrell's fake stutter was annoying it was hardly the most stress he had been under and he didn't know what kind of magic in Quirrell's classroom resembled the killing curse.

After Defense was finally over Harry retreated to the library. His friends followed him and Neville was already sitting at their usual table and when Harry sat down he rested his throbbing forehead against the cool surface of the table.

"Is your scar still troubling you?" Blaise asked. Harry groaned in affirmation, "Why don't you ask Madame Pomfrey about it?"

Neville spoke for Harry, "Because he doesn't trust her. Dumbledore heard about his headache in the first few weeks and told me how he worried about Harry," the table exchanged grimaces. None of them were sympathetic to Dumbledore's plight.

* * *

Harry attended the feast with extreme reluctance and only because it was required of him. The food all looked good but tasted like ash in his mouth as he looked around the hall seeing everyone's festive spirits. Even some of the teachers were making toasts and celebrating. He glared jealously at Quirrell's vacant seat. Apparently teachers' attendance was not required.

Just as he thought this Quirrell raced into the room looking disheveled and terrified, **_"Troll- in the dungeons- thought you ought to know." _**He said and then fell to the ground at Dumbledore's feet.

'That was much too graceful of a fall for him to really be unconscious,' Harry thought. He had also noticed Quirrell's convenient lack of a stutter. When people who really had stutters were distressed they usually had an even harder time articulating what they wanted to say. This led him to the conclusion that Quirrell was trying to cause a diversion. And what was the one reason he could think of that would make someone want to cause one?

While Harry thought about these things silently the rest of the hall was in an uproar. Dumbledore eventually quieted them down by firing off purple fireworks and instructed the prefects to lead the students back to the dormitories.

Harry let others rush passed him and made his way towards the staff table to tell them what he had concluded. Having been delayed at the table nearly all the professors were already gone, "Professor Snape!" Harry called just as Snape was about to exit the staff door.

Snape turned around and stormed over, "What in Merlin's name do you think you're doing, Potter?"

Harry looked at Snape in the eyes willing him to understand, he felt a hesitant pressure on his mind and welcomed it, Snape's eyes widened before darting to Quirrell.

"I was only worried that poor Professor Quirrell would not receive medical attention," Harry said in the now otherwise vacant room.

Suddenly an intense stabbing pain cut through his scar. Harry barely avoided crying out by biting his hand while his other hand flew up to clasp his forehead in pain.

Snape now looked very worried. He cast a spell that made a beautiful translucent white doe appear and whispered something to it and it vanished. The pain in Harry's head had faded to a more manageable throbbing. Harry, however, was no longer paying attention to it. He was staring at the place where the doe had vanished with his brows drawn together in confusion. There was something very familiar about it, as if it was something he had dreamt about and forgotten.

Snape tugged Harry further away from Quirrell as Harry seemed reluctant to leave the space Snape's patronus had occupied. When Dumbledore re-entered the Great Hall Snape pulled Harry out of it telling Albus he was going to take the reckless brat to the dorms and did not wait around to hear Albus' reply. He pulled Harry who was still in a daze into his office where he kept a few potions. He sat Harry down in a chair and pulled out a headache relief potion and handed it to Harry who drank it obediently.

"Speak, Potter before I take you to St. Mungo's," Snape snapped although he was worried out of his mind.

"Could you do that spell again?" Harry asked before his dazed expression abruptly changed. He had obviously not intended to say that out loud. He coughed, "Um, so what's with that troll…" he trailed off awkwardly wanting to slap himself for giving not just one but two completely asinine responses.

Snape thankfully disregarded both having just wanting to establish that Harry was coherent, "You need to get back to the common room and I need to get to the headmaster's office. Come back and speak with me tomorrow."

Snape walked Harry the short distance to the common room only parting with Harry once he promised to come and see Snape the next day. When Harry entered the common room he was bombarded by an extremely anxious Daphne and Tracey.

"Where the hell were you?" Tracey asked.

Harry told them about his suspicions regarding Quirrell and the pain from his scar which resulted in gasps of shock and horror and an sdmonishment from Tracey for being stupid and reckless.

* * *

Snape slammed his palms down on Dumbledore's desk, "What. Do. You. Mean. Quirrell. Is. _Staying_?" he grounded out, "Potter's reactions validate what I've been trying to tell you all year, Quirrell is playing host to the Dark Lord."

Albus looked at him sadly, "Harry is destined to face Voldemort I'm afraid we cannot interfere."

"Bullshit," Snape called, "He is eleven."

"And he was yet unborn when you delivered the prophecy to Voldemort," Albus said coldly. Snape winced at the low blow and was highly tempted to break Albus' already crooked nose but he drew in his anger.

"And what of the other students, or are they just expendable?" Snape said.

"Voldemort has no interest in them," Albus claimed.

"And yet any student could have been hurt by the troll. Thank Merlin it was no longer in the dungeons or my students could have been massacred." Snape said then continued just as coldly as Albus earlier, "But, then again you have always valued the lives of us Slytherins less," this time Albus was the one to wince. Snape, knowing he would get nothing more out of this conversation but ending on a higher note than Albus, swept out of the room.

It was in that moment that Snape decided he was no longer on Albus' team. No eleven year old child should have to face the Dark Lord. Certainly not in a meeting that was engineered by some meddling old coot! No, Snape was no longer loyal to Albus. Snape had left the Dark Lord's service because he had gone after Lily and Dumbledore really should have known better than to repeat the Dark Lord's mistake. The quickest way to lose Severus Snape's loyalty was to endanger the only living person he still gave a damn about.

* * *

After Harry assured the girls he was fine and told them they could discuss it in depth later he asked if they could try the ancestor ritual before Samhain was over. The common room was vacant and Harry guessed that most of the students were already performing rituals in their rooms.

They retrieved what they would need for the ritual and set it up in one of the study rooms. They set up two black candles, one white candle, one red candle and photos of who they were honoring on the improvised altar. Daphne and Tracey also out some mementos of their late relatives. Harry was sad he didn't have anything of his parents to place but he took out the photo of his mum and dad at their wedding from the photo album.

When everything was ready they started the ritual. Daphne, who was the oldest, lit the black candle and said, "Tonight we honor and remember those who have crossed over before us, on this night when the Veil of Death is thinnest, we invite them to join with us. We know you watch over us always, protecting us and guiding us. We call upon the Goddesses of death and birth. Come sisters, in your aspect as wise and compassionate Crone, we invite your company this dark Samhain night."

She lit the black candle saying, "The black candle symbolizes the darkness we come from before entering this world, and we honor the wisdom gained there."

She lit the red candle, "Red is the color of life, to which we are all born. Mother Goddesses, we honor you tonight and give thanks for the opportunity to live, love, and learn in this world."

She moved onto the white candle, "White is the color of Spirit, our own and the spirits of the Old Gods who guide us. Grant us wisdom of Spirit this night as you walk this Earth once again. We welcome you."

Everyone lit small tea light candles for those they were remembering. Tracey was remembering her grandparents and Daphne was remembering her grandfather and little brother Daman who died in his infancy. Harry was remembering his parents. They went around the circle reciting their parentage. When it was Harry's turn he spoke, "I am Harry, son of James, son of Charlus and Dorea. I am Harry son of Lily, daughter of Harold and Violet."

Harry, as the youngest, continued the ritual holding up the cup of apple cider, "This is the cup of remembrance. We remember all of you. You are dead but never forgotten, and you live on within us." He drank from the cup and passed it around the circle.

When they had finished Daphne said, "Gods and goddesses, ancestors, remembered ones, helpful spirits join us and if you wish, make your presence known."

Harry waited unsure if anything would really happen. Then he suddenly felt as if he had been enveloped within two loving presences and he wept for the first time in years. He had never felt loved before nor as safe as he did in that moment. He realized why he had felt so drawn to the doe Snape's spell formed, it reminded him of his mother. Harry wanted to stay in the embrace of his mother and father's presence but the he knew that their time together was growing short, and all too soon they were gone.

Daphne extinguished the red and white candles and lit the second black one, "Before this life we were in darkness; after this life we travel the dark lands once again. All are a part of the Wheel of Life. Light and darkness, death and life. We are all on this path together. Goodbye and good Samhain to all who have gathered here; I bid you go in peace and power."

Together they said, "So Mote It Be."

Neither of the girls mentioned Harry's tear-stained face to him which Harry was very glad for as he was not ready to talk about it. Daphne however, had given him a reassuring pat on the shoulder communicating that she was there for him if he ever wanted to talk. He was glad to have friends who could pick up on subtle cues from him.

* * *

**Hogwarts, Unplottable Location, Scotland November 1, 1991**

The letter from Madame Bones started to tear as Harry gripped it. Dumbledore was rapidly approaching enemy status in Harry's books. Daphne and Tracey exchanged worried glances, "So, what's the news?" Tracey asked softly, as if talking to a spooked animal.

Harry placed the letter down on the table and gave them a parody of a smile, "Well, I have another errand to run over the winter break. It appears that only my guardian, Dumbledore or I can see the papers that would tell me just who the _hell_ this guardian is," he said, fingers beating out a frantic tattoo on the table.

The girls glared at the staff table and Harry continued, "If I discover one more unsavory detail about that man's interference in my life," Harry's smiled, "Well, I may just have to destroy him."

Daphne looked at him speculatively, "I doubt you could make any charges stick to him."

"One doesn't have to be in Azkaban to be ruined," Harry promised them darkly as he pulled out some parchment. He had a letter to write.

* * *

**Gringotts Bank, Diagon Alley, London, England November 1, 1991**

As the mailbox in Gornuk's office pinged to tell him that he had mail from Harry Potter he grinned. In many ways the boy was similar to a goblin and Gornuk actually enjoyed their correspondence and if the boy's lawsuits went as planned they would both be a lot richer soon. He got the letter out of the box and read it when he finished it he laughed openly.

_Account Manager Gornuk,_

_It has come to my attention that Albus Dumbledore has committed grievous wrongs against me and I want to know the extent of his actions. If I do not like what I discover I intend to repay his wrongs back in threefold. I know you assured me that my trust vault had gone untouched but I wish for a more extensive search into any and all involvement Albus Dumbledore has ever had with the Potter accounts throughout my lifetime and that of my parents. _

_Of course I realize your valued help comes at a cost but I believe I can be quite generous. I will pay for your time and anything you can uncover about Albus Dumbledore without violating the confidence you give him as a client._

_Harry Potter_

What Harry was unaware of was that the Potters were one of the very few families that held the Most-Favored-Client status and, while there was no official title for it, Dumbledore was pretty high on the goblins' shit list. Gornuk was very glad Harry had contacted him. Due to some of the stipulations of the treaties the goblin nation had signed he was unable to provide some information unless directly asked (the wizards who wrote the treaty had rather colorful backgrounds and the information about that clause had been promptly misplaced) but Harry Potter had opened the door to the goblins. They would be damned if they didn't use the once in a lifetime chance to destroy a wizard (albeit outside of battle.) Gornuk gathered the letter and went to tell the Head Goblin the good news.

* * *

**Hogwarts, Unplottable Location, Scotland November 1, 1991**

After lunch Harry went to Snape's office as promised. When he entered Snape sat at his desk massaging his temples, "You asked me to see you sir?"

Snape looked up at him and Harry could tell he had not gotten much if any sleep, "What do you think happened yesterday?" Snape asked him.

Harry was a bit confused because Snape had seen his thoughts but he spoke, "I noticed that Quirrell spoke without a stutter which I had already assumed was fake. He also fell too gracefully for him to really be unconscious and I concluded that he was attempting to create a diversion while he went after the object hidden on the third floor corridor so I sought you out to warn you."

"How did you find out there is something hidden in the school?"

"An oddly loud conversation was held near Neville where the protection of it was discussed," Snape looked at him with an amused expression.

"And you are perfectly aware of what Neville and the headmaster discuss," he looked pleased.

"Neville is a very loyal and often underestimated friend and I believe the headmaster failed to inform him that besides his not so subtle hints their conversations and his reports on me were to be made without my knowledge."

Snape openly laughed but he sobered quickly, "I'm afraid I do not have the good news I hoped I would yesterday and Quirrell is still teaching."

Harry nodded having not heard that he had been sacked which was sure to be big news if it occurred, "Why?"

Snape looked pained, "I am not at liberty to say." After a moment Harry decided he believed that Snape really meant it. He then asked the question that had been on his mind hoping Snape would not react too badly.

"Did you… um, were you friends with my mother?" Snape looked up at him surprised and perhaps a bit fearfully, "It's only I remembered what that doe you cast reminded me of when I did the ancestor ritual last night." Harry looked away from Snape sensing his discomfort.

"Yes…" he said. The room lapsed into silence for a minute, "Why did you want to tell me out of all of the staff?" Snape asked changing the topic but sounding genuinely curious.

Harry shrugged, "I'm not sure, I guess I trust you the most," Snape didn't bother hiding his confusion he would have expected his downright cruel behavior at the start of the year would lead Harry to distrust him.

Harry saw this and continued, "I don't really know why. I think it's because you remind me of myself," Snape looked at Harry hoping the boy's assessment was not as apt as he suspected.

"Why do you think your scar hurt so badly last night?" Snape asked. Harry suspected he was trying to prompt him to figure something out without directly saying it.

Harry tried to work it out as he went, "Well from what I read curse scars can hurt when under stress or around similar magic to what caused the scar. While I was stressed last night I was not when in Quirrell's classes and it only happens around Quirell so he must have similar magic around him as the killing curse." Snape still looked like he wanted Harry to figure something else out but Harry couldn't think of anything.

"I believe my friends will be worrying about me," Harry said as he turned to leave the room. He paused in the doorway, "Professor, why did you refer to me as 'the reckless brat' to the headmaster?"

Snape looked at him seriously, "We are both playing very dangerous games," he said. Harry left the office wondering why Snape let Dumbledore think he disliked Harry and therefore, why Dumbledore wanted Snape to do so.

* * *

**Hogwarts, Unplottable Location, Scotland November 1, 1991**

As Harry read his letter from Gringott's in the library he decided he was going to destroy Albus Dumbledore. When people heard that name they would no longer think of the defeater of Grindelwald, the Leader of the Light, or the benevolent headmaster. When they heard that name Harry only wanted them to think of scandals, manipulations and cover-ups. Like Harry had told Draco he would take down his enemies hard and Dumbledore was his enemy.

_Harry Potter,_

_As requested and at the predetermined rate, Gringott's has examined the involvement of Albus Dumbledore in the Potter accounts throughout his lifetime. In 1979 James Potter became the lord of the House of Potter and gifted one Albus Dumbledore with 1,000,000 Galleons "for the war effort" another gift of 500,000 Galleons was made the following year. On November 1, 1981 the Last Will and Testament of James and Lily Potter was temporarily sealed through the wizarding government by one Albus Dumbledore. The will remains unread to date and, as per wizarding laws, expired five years after the deaths of Lord and Lady Potter on October 31, 1986._

_Because the will was never read the Potter properties and vaults, excluding the trust account activated before the Lord Potter's death, lie dormant until the next Lord Potter, assumedly Harry James Potter, takes up the title and remain inaccessible until that time. The prevention of the will being read and the subsequent results of no profit coming from the accounts to the Goblin Nation is a crime within goblin laws. However, the punishment, death, is prohibited by goblin and wizarding war treaties. Because of this Albus Dumbledore is technically dead in Goblin law and we, as a nation, feel no compunction by disclosing the details of his bank dealings._

The letter went on to detail the unremarkable accounts of the Albus Dumbledore making note that the money withdrawn from the Potter vaults never reappeared. After handing the letter to Neville, Daphne and Tracey, Harry pinched the bridge of his nose pondering just how much one man managed to screw him over and how no one had noticed.

"Do you think he knew the will would expire?" Tracey asked earning incredulous looks from both Harry and Daphne, "Well isn't preventing a will from being read illegal?" she reasoned.

"Temporary seals on will are legal and if no one brought the issue up at a later date the will expired lawfully," Daphne said looking none too pleased this was the case.

Harry slapped his hands down on the library table a scary smile forming on his face, "Who wants to help me destroy Albus Dumbledore?"

* * *

Author's note: Where was Hermione? Ron is not friends with the Boy-Who-Lived and not really in a position to comment on her lack of friends. Sorry if you like Hermione but she won't really be involved in this story.

1. Harry thinks Voldemort is dead because Hagrid never told him that he suspected he was still hanging around just weaker

Author's confession: This is my first posted fanfiction and I honestly only expected like 50 people to read it so I thought it was really cool that so many people have followed it. I also then had a bit of a panic attack going 'Oh my God what if they hate the next chapter?' so apologies if you don't like it but I'm trying here.

**update August 12, 2014: I'm starting college so I will have less time to work on this and I plan to update it every other week**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Apologies, I know I said I would update on Sundays but I did not and I'm posting this on Tuesday. I am starting college Thursday and had not started packing yet by Sunday and I had also had writers block (not on where the story is going don't worry, but on how to write it) Going to college presents more bad news as I will have less time to work on this. I live in America ans college is really expensive so it will be my number one priority. I hope to update at least every other week. Sorry again for the delay and enjoy.

UPDATE sorry if this notified you again even though you already saw it but some people were having trouble even after I updated it so I deleted and re-posted, sorry (p.s. Wooot! 1k followers!)

* * *

**Hogwarts, Unplottable Location, Scotland November 1, 1991**

Harry and his friends set up the game plan for the destruction of Albus Dumbledore. Phase one centered on patience. While Harry would prefer to destroy the man as soon as possible he knew that if he attacked all at once many people might still stay loyal to the man and insist the accusations were made up or that Dumbledore was being framed and Harry did not want that. No, Harry wanted even the loyalist of Dumbledore's followers to feel disgusted whenever they even heard the name Albus Dumbledore. Harry knew that destroying Dumbledore would have to be a long game and the first step was to chip away at his status of being the epitome of "all that is good and Light"

To do this they needed all the dirt they could get on Dumbledore. They spent the rest of the day in the library searching for archived newspapers and books mentioning him using the library card index system. Since the Order of the Phoenix was a vigilante group there were no mentions of it in any books so Harry also wrote letters to Remus Lupin, Madame Bones (whose family had been in it) and to Madame Longbottom who Neville insisted would jump at the chance to help if Harry told her some of what Dumbledore had done. Harry ended up writing her and telling her a limited amount of information, including some of what he had learned from the goblins.

Trusting people enough to disclose any personal information was a challenge for Harry, as he did not like to appear weak. He was not comfortable telling people, especially adults, things he perceived as weaknesses. He knew he could try to take Dumbledore down by playing the poor, neglected, suffering child but then how would he ever succeed in the political world if that was what people thought of him? If he abruptly changed his behavior after destroying Dumbledore it would make people more wary of him and, to Harry, political success required both power and the ability to be well liked and maintain good connections.

A few minutes before they would have to leave the library for curfew Neville found something, "Oh Merlin, look at this," he said with bulging eyes as he handed Harry an old newspaper from 1881. The section Neville had it opened to detailed the sentencing of one Percival Dumbledore, Albus' father, to Azkaban for attacking and torturing three muggle boys.

"Oh my God," Harry said reverting back to his muggle-raised speaking habits.

Daphne had read the paper over his shoulder, "You know what, I take it back. This might be easier than I thought," she said a small smile tugging on the corners of her mouth.

* * *

**Hogwarts, Unplottable Location, Scotland November 2, 1991**

Harry giggled when he saw the next morning's _Daily Prophet:_

_Troll in the Hogwarts Dungeons!  
by Rita Skeeter_

_No, that's not the name of a new Harry Potter Adventure novel but something that happened in real life! (Read about Harry Potter's upcoming lawsuit against Golden Niffler Publishing Co. on page 6) Horrifyingly, dear readers, a troll was running loose in Hogwarts on Halloween! Halfway through the feast the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Quirinus Quirrell, reportedly ran into the feast informing everyone that there was a troll in the dungeons and promptly fainted._

_Readers I don't even know where to start! Why would the Defense professor, one who is recognized at being skilled with trolls, flee from the troll and faint and not take care of it? How on earth did a troll even get into Hogwarts? Was it an accident or is there some sort of nefarious plot afoot? Why are we finding out about this through our childrens' letters and not an announcement by the headmaster that is surely warranted under these circumstances?_

_The safety of our children is at stake! I know that I will not stand idly by until I have answers and neither should you readers. We must take up our quills and demand answers because, apparently, that's the only way we will ever get them!_

"Well she is quite the sensationalist I will give her that much," Daphne said.

"Oh dear, there goes the headmaster," Tracey said and sure enough the man was retreating from the room. The three looked at each other and broke down laughing, "Do you think you could use her, Harry?" Tracey asked.

Harry shrugged, "I doubt it. I would never trust her enough to be sure she wouldn't stab me in the back but I might be able to work with her loosely if the benefits outweigh the risks, but that seems unlikely. Everyone with any common sense knows she twists stories to whatever would make them sell the most so it might have less weight."

The three Slytherins met Neville at the library after breakfast. Harry had not told Blaise very much of what he had learned from the goblins because he recognized him as a potential political enemy even if they were allies for the moment. Without the information the offer to research sounded less appealing and Blaise decided he would rather do something fun as it was a Sunday.

After uncovering such volatile dirt on Dumbledore's father Harry wanted to see what else that family had gotten up to, "Look up Dumbledore's mother Kendra and his siblings Aberforth and Arianna. I've never heard anything about either of the siblings which seems odd. They shouldn't be that old for wizards."

Again the resulting search showed shocking and scandalous results. Kendra and Arianna both died in suspicious circumstances within a few months of each other in 1899. Arianna had never attended school allegedly because she was in poor health, which was the most common excuse for squibs when the families didn''t dump them in the muggle world. Dumbledore's brother Aberforth had been caught using illegal charms on a goat and it was implied that they were used in a sexual nature which made the four feel queasy. All of this information would be an excellent start to chip away the godlike image that the British Wizarding world had developed of Dumbledore but the question remained on how to get the information out there.

* * *

**Rita Skeeter's House London, England, Early Morning of November 4, 1991**

Rita smirked as she finished signing her animagus registration form. While making her form public would be a harsh blow she refused to be under anyone's thumb. Albus Dumbledore had come to visit her and attempted to subtly more or less blackmail her (well, subtle _is_ a relative term after all.) The blackmail itself was poorly executed. Having an illegal animagus form discovered would give you at most six months in Azkaban, but only if you could prove the person was using it to perform illegal acts. If you could not the usual punishment included only a very lofty fine. Dumbledore had no proof that she had ever used her form during her less than legal information gathering excursions and only circumstantial evidence to when she became an animagus and one was allowed a month to register once they were successful in becoming one. Therefore, Dumbledore only had anything on her if she tried to keep her form a secret and she had bigger fish to fry. For the headmaster to go out of his way to threaten her there had to have been a hell of a lot he wanted to hush up and she was going to find out what it was!

Rita had never liked Dumbledore. In fact, he was many things she despised. Rita, like many Slytherin students, could see passed the grandfatherly mask and knew that he was just a manipulative old bastard. Now that wouldn't really bother Rita for manipulation was something she lived off of, but Dumbledore was just so _transparent_. Dumbledore would not have survived being in Slytherin, not for want of ambition or intelligence, but because he was such a poor politician. He was utterly incapable of either subtlety or compromise. The only reason he held such powerful positions, Rita hypothesized, was because he dueled and defeated Grindelwald and the people who liked him absolutely worshipped him. Once people started worshipping him they immediately stopped questioning the morality of his actions, for "is he not the epitome of what is good? Is he not this generation's Merlin incarnate?" Unfortunately the hero-worshipping masses would make it very difficult for whatever she uncovered to get published because no one would want to print anything against Albus Dumbledore (well almost no one, but she would never go to the Quibbler, she has _some_ standards.)

* * *

**The Ministry of Magic, London, England, November 4, 1991**

A letter from Harry had made its way into Madame Bones' possession and she was up to her neck in research. She had started researching the Order of the Phoenix's involvement in the war against Voldemort and she was noticing a disturbing pattern. She had never been a member of the Order of the Phoenix and, looking at the notes in front of her, she began to doubt she would still be alive if she had.

The Order of the Phoenix had been, overall, an ineffectual group that had probably done little more than draw fire and paint targets on themselves and their families. True, they had helped make over a dozen arrests and helped delay some of Voldemort's raids but the casualties suffered outnumbered the Death Eaters they had help arrest. Also, the dementors had joined Voldemort so most of the arrested had escaped. Some had even gone on to murder some of the Order who had helped to arrest them! This, she decided was because of Dumbledore's preaching on giving second chances. A great idea in theory, but if the people you gave them to had no desire for a second chance it could literally be the death of you!

The fire that had been lit inside her at her brother and his family's murder rekindled and this time there was something she could do about it. While she knew Edgar and his wife had joined the Order willingly she suspected that Dumbledore guarded information just as tightly there as in politics and that they might not have been fully aware of the danger they were in. While her looking the information up for Harry had been a favor for a mistreated child the fervor she would now apply to Albus' destruction was completely personal.

* * *

**Longbottom Manor, Unplottable Location, England November 4, 1991**

The letter had also arrived for Augusta Longbottom. She could tell from the letter that Harry was an adept politician and she suspected she hadn't even been told the half of what Dumbledore was meddling in. She remembered where Dumbledore's excessive concern and involvement in her son's family and the Potter's had gotten them. Vowing to herself to not let anyone else fall into that man's clutches and she decided to prove to Harry that she was an ally worthy of his trust. She wrote back detailing the limited information that her son had given her when he had gone into hiding and her suspicions that it was on Dumbledore's order that the Potters had done the same.

* * *

**Hogwarts, Unplottable Location, Scotland November 5, 1991**

The newspaper held some interesting news made even more interesting by the headmaster's reaction to it. Betty Braithwait reported that Rita Skeeter had registered as an animagus. The article included some quotes from Rita and was written to be flattering towards her (perhaps Braithwait knew enough to fear Rita's quill.) Dumbledore had not been able to hide his furious expression fast enough to escape the notice of the three Slytherins.

"It looks like the headmaster just lost his leverage on Skeeter," Tracey smirked.

"More importantly, he probably made a powerful enemy in the process," Daphne said, "If she was using her form to gather information she must have decided there was a story important enough to sacrifice it for and I think I have a pretty good idea who that story is about."

* * *

Later that night Harry found himself in a desperate situation. He had gotten lax in his structured schedule to avoid being alone with upperclassmen Slytherins in the past few days and had gone to the showers alone. When he exited the shower stall he was greeted by the leering faces of two third years, Bletchley and Higgs. From their aggressive stance he could tell they were looking for a fight. Cursing himself for not having gone to the shower with Blaise, Harry thought over his options. He could scream for help but that could potentially make things worse. Most Slytherin students wouldn't try to help him and some might even join in, anyways he didn't want an audience. The only path that looked viable was to fight. And he would fight dirty because these kids knew a lot more magic than him and there's no pride in getting your ass handed to you.

"Where do you think you're going Potter?" Bletchley sneered. Harry shrugged and hung his head trying to look frightened but he made sure to keep both boys in sight.

"Now put down your wand and we won't hurt you," said Higgs, living up to the clichéd baddie speech.

'Yeah right' Harry thought wryly, 'You just want to have a little chat and then perhaps we can all get tea and biscuits." He nodded his head and bent down and set down his toiletries and clothes and then pulled his wand out of his wrist holder and held it out as if to set it down. The two boys snickered and Bletchley bent down to pick up Harry's wand. As he did this Harry sprung up suddenly wand still in grasp and slammed his head into Bletchley's. There was a satisfying crunch letting Harry know that he had broken Bletchley's nose.

"You fucking cheater!" Higgs shouted at Harry and moved to cast the cutting curse at him. Harry's head was spinning with the force he had put into the head-butt and he couldn't track the spell well enough to avoid it completely. It clipped his arm stinging like hell but he couldn't stop, besides, he'd had worse. He knew he had to take Bletchley out of the fight for good to stand a chance. Bletchley was clutching his bloody nose with both hands his wand held loosely in the right. Harry punched him in his unprotected stomach while he was hit by a disarming curse from behind. Knowing his wand would have done him little good Harry did not panic but slapped Blethley's wand out of his hand as he moved them to curl up. Another cutting curse hit Harry in the back as he hooked a foot behind Blechley's feet and shoved him to the ground.

Harry turned towards Higgs who was wearing a peculiar expression that was a mix of hate-filled rage and fear. Harry started towards him, "_Impedimenta!"_ Higgs cast and Harry felt as if ropes were pulling him backwards but he fought through it. Higgs' expression was definitely fearful now and Harry was in range to grab his wand wrist with his left hand. Harry used this leverage to pull Higgs towards him as he punched him across the face. As Higgs whimpered Harry twisted his wrist until Higgs' wand clattered to the ground.

"WHAT THE DEVIL IS GOING ON HERE?" the welcome voice of Snape shouted. Then adrenaline rushed out of Harry and he sunk to the floor panting and shaking with delayed nerves. He looked over himself and realized that he had bled a lot more than he had thought and became light-headed. While Harry took an inventory over himself Higgs spluttered out a response. Harry's attention was distracted when Daphne, Blaise, and Tracey shoved passed the students loitering in the doorway.

"We need to get you to the infirmary," Daphne said, her face was pale as she looked over his bloody pajamas. Harry shook his head in protest not wanting the headmaster to know about the fight or to make the front page.

"If you don't object, Potter, I would prefer to keep this matter in-house," Snape said as he cast a spell over Harry that sealed his wounds and actually drew some blood back into his body.

Harry looked at him grateful, "I have no objections, sir."

The three injured students were escorted to Snape's office though the passage that connected it to the common room. After healing Bletchley and Higgs, who were given three months of detention and Higgs was suspended from the first quidditch game, Harry and Snape were alone.

"Of all the stupid things, Potter" he said as he applied an ointment to Harry's cuts.

Harry raised an eyebrow, "What, taking a shower was on top of the list?"

Snape gave him a dirty look but his eyes betrayed his amusement, "I'm talking about being alone, you brat," he said, "Although beating two third years to a pulp _without_ a wand might be up there."

"Well I thought it was smarter than the alternative," Harry said. Snape hummed in agreement and announced that he was finished.

Just as Harry turned to exit the room Snape spoke up, "You have two weeks of detention, Potter," Harry turned around to argue but Snape held up his hand to forestall him, "The students who hate you would be upset if you didn't get in any trouble and things might escalate," Harry supposed that could be true but he didn't have to like it, "Besides, you need to learn how to use a wand. You are aware it isn't just a pretty stick, correct?"

Harry smiled, "Of course I am, professor," he turned to leave, "It also makes a very good back scratcher," he said making Snape roll his eyes.

* * *

**Hogwarts, Unplottable Location, Scotland November 16, 1991**

Daphne had a brilliant idea at breakfast that morning, "Harry, I just figured out how you could get things about Dumbledore published," she said.

Harry's previously sleepy expression morphed into one of excitement, "How?"

"Well, you were hoping to settle with some of the more minor publishing companies rather than take all of them to trial, so what if you make an agreement with one of them to lower what they have to pay you if they will publish stuff about Dumbledore."

A grin split Harry's face, "That could work. Have I ever told you I just love the way your mind works?" He said affectionately while pulling out some parchment to write the idea down which prevented him from noticing Daphne's blush.

The Slytherin vs. Gryffindor Quidditch game was later that morning and the weather was colder than Dante's deepest circle of hell. Harry and his friends walked out to the pitch bundled up in layers upon layers cursing that heating charms were past the extent of their abilities. When the game started Harry was very disappointed to discover that Slytherin's team had little strategy besides playing dirty. The Gryffindor team was all around superior but they were also younger and therefore lighter and Slytherin pushed and muscled the game to a relatively even score. The third time Harry spotted the snitch it seemed the two seekers had finally spotted it as well. The fill in Slytherin seeker, Vaisey, was closer to it than McLaggen and was able to get to it first. Harry decided that, overall it was a disappointing victory and a downright shame that the snitch was worth 150 points.

* * *

Detention had become one Harry's favorite times of day. Snape at first seemed a little surprised that Harry wasn't complete rubbish at defensive magic but soon began to push him hard and Harry began dividing his free time between his quest to destroy Dumbledore and researching and practicing defense. Snape was a lot better at teaching defense than potions but acting more as a tutor and working one-on-one may have helped as well. Today's lesson took on a different tone.

"Potter, you are aware of the mind arts, yes?" Harry nodded, "Would you like any help working on them?"

"No," Harry answered suppressing a wince when he realized he had answered much too quickly, "It's just that I don't want anyone messing around in my mind," he said.

"I can understand that," Snape said bitterly making Harry wonder just how often the Dark Lord or even Dumbledore took that liberty with him. Snape looked like he would let the issue drop however realizing Snape did not intend to abuse the chance Harry reconsidered. He knew that Snape would probably be the best teacher he could ever hope for, having fooled not one but two masters and one couldn't really tell if they were any good at Occlumency without being tested.

"Maybe… do you have a pensive I could store some memories in?" he asked.

"No, but you could store them in vials," Snape said nonchalantly showing that he wouldn't try to press Harry to show him the memories. Harry did this taking out only the really bad ones because spending twenty minutes removing memories would be more than a little suspicious. He felt fairly confident in his shields and the worst memories were buried the deepest.

Snape, who had also stored away some of his memories, got ready to cast but paused, "If you want me to stop just say when," he said and Harry nodded, _"Legilimens."_

Harry lasted for just a little over a minute. At first it had been an uncomfortable pressure but it had gradually increased to be rather painful. The first few memories that Snape accessed were of little importance: him doing homework, gardening, cleaning but they gradually got more personal. Harry was nothing if not determined and wasn't ready to call it quits until a compromising memory slipped by. It wasn't even a bad memory and wasn't that out of the ordinary of an occurrence for him but it revealed too much of Harry's current home life for comfort.

_It was within the first few weeks of Harry's newfound higher status and things were still very tense. Harry was eating dinner at the table with the family pretending to be completely oblivious to his relatives' obvious discomfort. As Dudley was about to reach for the last roll Harry picked up just to spite him._

_Dudley began wailing as this used to ensure that he would always get his way, "Mummy make the freak give me my food!" he cried. _

_Harry rolled his eyes and buttered the roll, __"Really Dudley, that's not going to work," he said._

_Petunia couldn't take seeing her Duddykins cry and started cooing at him and rubbing his back she looked at Harry with hate filled eyes, "Why are you so cruel to us?"_

_Harry set his roll down and met her gaze, "I could ask you the same thing, and for why am I so mean, well let's call it Karma," he said coldly._

_Vernon was getting nervous, "Now Pet-"_

_"You evil little freak. We should have thrown you out like rubbish the day-"_

It was at this point Harry panicked to the point where he shoved Snape out of his mind. Then something very strange happened, he was in Snape's mind! Harry saw flashes of what must have Snape's father shouting at his cowering mother, a young poorly dressed Snape being bullied in muggle school, he saw flashes of four boys in Gryffindor colors ganging up on Snape- wait was that his father? Knowing this was definitely stepping way over the line Harry tried to get out but couldn't until Snape kicked him out a moment later.

Snape had turned dramatically pale and he turned from Harry, "You may leave," he said flatly. Harry walked over to the vials with his memories and started to put them back in but paused thoughtfully. He put most of them back but left three that somewhat mirrored the ones he saw from Snape to atone for invading his mind.

* * *

Snape hadn't been that mad at Harry he had been mostly just embarrassed and a bit awed. There were very few people who could perform that deep of Legilimency without a wand. He himself could only read surface thoughts. This meant that Harry was a very powerful natural Legilimens. Harry was also fairly good at Occlumency and Snape had been surprised that Harry had been so determined to stick with it even when he had breached his mind. The last memory he had seen flashes of had made Harry panic. He had only seen flashes and from what he saw Harry was treated very coldly by his family but had somehow managed to put them in a fix. Snape looked again at the three memories Harry had left (much to his surprise.) He had gone up to the headmaster's office to borrow his pensive (he knew Harry wouldn't have wanted the headmaster to even possibly have the most remote idea of what he could be doing so Snape had not offered the headmaster's pensive) and he was about to see them. He was hesitant but if Harry had really wanted him to see them he thought the least he could do was oblige him so Snape stuck his finger into the bowl.

_Memory Harry was about seven years old and the memory started with Harry standing at the stove cooking supper. Because Petunia had nothing better to do (Harry did nearly all the work) she had elected to stay in the kitchen with him to tell him just how much of a freakish burden he was._

_"We should have thrown you out like an old carton of milk! That's how we got you, you know, left on our doorstep like the milk. Thank heavens Vernon had to leave early that day! Imagine the milkman finding a baby on our doorstep, the neighbors would have gossiped for years!" unseen by Petunia, but by Snape, Harry rolled his eyes at the exposure of his aunt's priorities._

_"—You've been nothing but a burden to us just like your drunken parents were to respectable society. And to top it off the freaks had to go and get themselves killed!-" Harry's aunt continued on in the same vein for a few more minutes until the memory ended_. (Okay, in all honesty Harry _may_ have had secondary motives in showing these memories but asking Harry not to play an opportunity to his personal agenda was like asking a person to stop breathing.)

With a queasy stomach Snape called up the second memory. _The Harry in this one was about six and was going to his first day of school. He wore in comically oversized hand-me-downs with a piece of yarn acting as a belt. He had walked to school so he arrived separately from Dudley. Harry was wearing an almost giddy expression as he approached the school eager for his new life to start. But the nearer he got the more people he passed and both children and adults alike looked at him with disgust._

_"You stay away from that boy Suzy," one parent warned, "People who look like that are nothing but trouble," the closer to the school he got the more of these looks he got and comments he overheard and the more his expression fell. Once his made it inside the building he rushed into the restroom. He let a few tears escape his eyes but he wiped them away slapped himself on the cheek and glared at his reflection in determination. Then, as he had so often done at home, he blanked his expression and exited the bathroom having realized that there was no new life waiting for him outside._

Snape's Occlumency was working in overdrive to keep himself calm as he pulled up the final memory. _Memory Harry was eight and running as if the devil himself was nipping at his heels. Dudley's gang were indulging in a game of "Harry Hunting." Unfortunately not all of Dudley's gang were quite as stupid as him and Piers was lying in wait behind the next turn. The gang then took turns beating Harry up as Harry dared not retaliate because it would mean bad news for when he got home. The recess bell rang and Harry trudged back to the school. Before he went back inside one of the teachers stopped him (she had become particularly cruel to him after her hair had turned blue.)_

_She looked him up and down, "You can't go inside like that. You are absolutely filthy!" She motioned over to a power hose that the janitors had been using to clean the building, "Go wash off or I'm calling your aunt."_

_'Well fuck you too' Harry thought (well not really, the eight year old version of it.) She obviously knew that one could not "wash off" with a power hose without serious injuries. Harry wondered if she was actually hoping he didn't know that or if she just wanted to call his aunt._

_"No?" the teacher smirked, "Phone call it is then."_ The memory ended. Snape felt like he was going to be sick. He had suspected Harry's home life had been bad but he had never imagined the cruelty would extend to Harry's peers and teachers. Snape had grown up in a poor neighborhood so even though he had been dressed in rags he wasn't the odd one out. How did the teachers not see that the boy was being neglected? Harry's cousin had been dressed in brand new clothing and if the first day was any indication, rode to school while Harry walked. How had Harry suffered such injustice for so long?

Snape's ire at Dumbledore had flared into a raging inferno. 'He knew' Snape thought, 'That fucker knew the whole time!' No wonder he had been scrambling since July, the boy had triumphed over his circumstances with all the odds, and a conniving old bastard, stacked against him! He had endured hardships and he had bent but never broken, in fact he came out on top and was an up and coming political leader to boot, 'And I would follow him,' Snape was startled by that thought. He had sworn off following people after Dumbledore had proven to be as cruel of a master as Voldemort had been if just in another way. This thought made him realize why he would follow Harry, 'He wouldn't try to be my master,' that Harry had let Snape see some of his memories was proof enough of that. Snape thought over the vows he had made and all of them, except some of the secrecy vows, centered on Harry, not Dumbledore. He stayed up late that night evaluating his new side to the war and just why Dumbledore was so eager for a broken Boy-Who-Lived.

* * *

Author's notes: Lots of stuff happening in this chapter

Rita Skeeter- unlike in canon Dumbledore had not actually seen her spying on people and his case was pretty weak. And her sacrificing her animagmus form was a calculated step and won't stop her venomous quill. She and Harry might team up but like Harry said he would have to evaluate his options

Romance: I really don't plan on anything happening for the first two-ish years. Girls mature earlier so Daphne had a bit of a crush on Harry but he is oblivious

Fighting: I think, in close quarters, that it would be really easy to overpower someone dependent on a stick, making certain movements with it, and saying spells

Why did Harry let Snape in his mind and then give him memories? Harry trusts Snape enough to believe he wouldn't repeat the abuse he has suffered from his masters (okay I'll say it, canon Snape was a dick) and he thought Snape had seen more of his memory so he did not think he was giving him much knew information on his relatives. Also making people mad at Dumbledore is always a good thing in his books and he knows that Snape could make a vicious ally.

I'm trying to avoid the super-powered-Harry genre but yes he is a natural at the mind arts


End file.
